Jigoku
by TamayoriPrincess
Summary: Ichigo has a hidden past and powers beyond anyone's imagination. Full summary inside. Discontinued.
1. Summary

Summary:

Ichigo finds out he has a dark secret that even his family doesn't know about. He's a vampire. Vizard, substitute shinigami, human, and now vampire. What's next? The Jigoku clan. Leader of the Jigoku clan Yasashii Seishin wants to recruit Ichigo as the primera vampire. The problem is, so do the other four vampire clans. The Mizu clan, the Tochi clan, the Kūki clan, and the Tenshi clan. Every vampire in Karakura Town knows of Ichigo's hidden past, but he doesn't. Can Ichigo gain his lost memories and the true power he possesses in time for the war against Aizen and the Espada? Read and find out.


	2. Black door

_This is my sort of first story. I've written one before but it just disappeared after a couple of days. I don't know what happened to it but I decided I wanted to write another story so consider this my first, and no I do not own Bleach. Anyway, go easy on me and please review. Also this story is set before the winter war. ENJOY!_

**Bold= **Shirosaki

**_Bold/Italics= _**Zangetsu

"GOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOO!" My eccentric father yells bursting through the door. "Can't you get a life old man, get out of my room!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him.

"HA! You missed your losing your-" I slammed my foot into his face and walked passed him to the bathroom. "Geez is that any way to treat your only son."

I mutter under my breath "ignore him Ichigo if you ask me I think he's finally lost his mind and needs to become the patient instead of the doctor."

Karin says walking out of her room "Oh Masaki my children hate me!" He wails in the background. "Guys breakfast is ready!" Yuzu yells from downstairs.

"Coming" Karin says shoving past our dad. I follow her to the table and start to eat. "So ani-chan are you going to visit Rukia in soul society today?" Yuzu asks sitting across from me.

(A/n I know a lot of people say it's 'onii' but I looked it up and I found that you're supposed to spell it 'ani'. Also Ichigo's family knows about shinigami and Ichigo knows his dad used to be one.)

"No, I'm going to train some more with Shiro and Zangetsu and then kill time at the park."

Yuzu nods and starts talking to Karin about summer plans. **"You really wanna spend your Saturday trainin' king?" **

'The battle isn't that far away and if I want to stand any chance against Aizen I need to get stronger.'

**"Doesn't mean you gotta strain yourself king, but whatever it's your choice."**

I cleaned my dishes before grabbing my shinigami badge and heading out the door to Urahara's shop. "What brings you here Kurosaki-kun?" He asks waving that annoying fan in front of his face.

"Don't play stupid hat-n-clogs you know why I'm here." "Hai! Sado, Ishida, and Abarai are down in the training grounds as well." I nod and place the badge against my chest.

I put my body up against the wall before following Urahara to the basement.

(A/n I don't remember where the training ground was located I think it was the basement but if I'm wrong sorry.)

"Hey Ichigo you want to spar?" Renji called as I entered the room. I shook my head and sat in a far away corner. 'Ok, Shiro I'm not exactly sure how to go to my inner world'.

**"You're pathetic king" **he says before pulling me in. **"Ready Ichigo?" **Shiro asks pulling the white version of Zangetsu off his back.

"Ichigo? I believe this is the first time you've called me by my actual name."

I said mimicking his actions **"would you prefer I call you strawberry or carrot top?" **He asks cackling.

"Shut up and fight!" I yell charging towards him. The sound of metal against metal sounds throughout my inner world as our swords clash together.

I can see Zangetsu watching us atop his pole out of the corner of my eye.

**"Pay attention king, I'm your opponent right now!" **Shiro's sword grazes my shoulder as I barely dodge his attacks.

**"Keep this up king and you'll never be able to defeat Aizen!" **He yells grinning wildly **"there's no point in getting stronger if you're not going to concentrate!"**

I block his sword and slash at his right arm.

Blood from his wound drips onto the blue building.

I wouldn't have cared that much if it wasn't for that fact that his blood is black. (A/n sorry for rhyming that was unintended.) **"Not bad king but if you want to be better you need to get faster"**

He says suddenly behind me. I whirl around and bring my sword up in time to block his attack.

**_"Ichigo" _**Zangetsu calls **_"stop the fight for now, there's something I want you to see." _**I nod and shunpo over towards him.

"What is it?" He points toward the sky where I see a huge black hole with large black double doors outlined in red with red door knobs inside of it.

There were silver chains wrapped around the door and a black lock.

"What's that?" Zangetsu shrugged **_"I don't know, it only showed up just recently." _**

I gaped at it before turning towards Shiro who was sitting boredly behind Zangetsu.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" He looks at me with a deadpanned expression. **"If I had anything to do with this king Zangetsu would have said so." **

I roll my eyes at his lack of interest and start to walk toward it.

As I get closer my vision starts fading 'what is this?' I lose my balance for a second and almost fall. I determinedly walk closer **"king!" **Shiro yells urgently.

I look at him confusedly before I feel something wrap around my body. I see Zangetsu and Shiro staring at me horrified before I pass out.

I can't feel my body; I can't see or hear anything except for a faint whisper of my name.

I look around frantically searching for some form of life or light. _"_Ichigo"someone whispers.

The voice sounds feminine and I can barely make out a figure crouching down in front of me. She seems familiar.

Her features become clearer as the seconds pass by.

She has light pink wavy hair and gold eyes the same color as Shiro's except darker. Her skin is a deathly pale but for some reason it only makes her seem more beautiful.

"Ichigo can you hear me?" I nod slightly and she smiles. "My name is Kaede, Kaede Ookami" she places her hand on my head and I shiver at the feeling.

She's unbelievably cold almost like a corpse but underneath lays a small amount of warmth indicating that she is alive. "You know me from a past life."

I open my mouth to speak but I can't find my voice so I simply shake my head.

She seems to understand and smiles again but sadly "you'll see what I mean soon enough." She kissed my cheek before whispering "I love you itoko."

**"King! King!" **I hear Shiro yell frantically. I mumble something incoherent **_"Ichigo?" _**Zangetsu calls in his usual stoic manner, but I can hear concern in his voice. "What happened?"

I asked once all my senses came back.

**"What happened? What do you mean what happened? This black tentacle came out from behind the door and wrapped around your entire body, then you passed out."**

"Kaede…" I whispered **_"Who is Kaede?" _**"The girl I met."

They both stared at me confusedly "when I blacked out I woke up in this really dark room and I kept hearing someone call my name." **_"I take it this person calling you was Kaede." _**

I nodded "she said she knew me from a past life and that I would see what she meant soon."

**"What did she look like king?" **"She was beautiful; she had eyes almost like yours Shiro, wavy pink hair, and really pale skin."

Zangetsu looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head **_"doesn't ring a bell."_**

**"Is there anything else king?" **They stared at me again but the confusion was wiped off their faces only to be replaced with shock upon hearing my answer.

"Before she left she said I love you itoko." **"So what she's your long lost cousin?"**

I shrugged and jumped when I heard a muffled yell. **_"You should head back Ichigo, apparently your friends are getting worried."_**

I nodded and closed my eyes trying to concentrate on getting back.

"This isn't working" **"tsk, you really are a hopeless case." **Shiro said as I began to fade. I felt someone shaking me as I began to wake "Ichigo!" The person yelled.

"Stop that what do you want?" I said slapping the hand away. I looked up to see Renji, Ishida, Chad, Urahara, Yuroichi, Jinta, and Ururu staring at me worriedly.

"What?" "You started screaming and thrashing around for a few minutes and then you just stopped like you were dead or unconscious." Ururu explained quietly. "Well I'm fine so don't worry about it."

I said standing up "I'm gonna head home I'm getting tired." They all nodded and watched as I left 'Kaede….. Who was that girl? Is she really my itoko? What just happened to me?'

"Hey Ichi-ni" Karin said as I walked through the door "hey, where's dad and Yuzu?"

"Yuzu went to the mall with her friends and dad had an emergency staff meeting." I nodded and sat next to her on the couch.

"So how come your not out doing something?" She shrugged and turned back to the TV.

"Do we have a cousin name Kaede?" She looked at me confusedly "I don't think so, why?" "No reason I'm just being random." I said walking up the steps to my room.

"I'm going to bed" Karin grunted in response and waved her hand dismissively. I chuckled and entered my room "maybe I was just imagining things."

"This will all probably blow over by tomorrow" I whisper to myself.

* * *

"Morning Yuzu, Karin where's dad?" "Morning Ichi-ni" Yuzu said enthusiastically "Morning, dad is at another staff meeting."

Karin answered "again? What the hell is going on at the hospital?" Both girls shrugged.

"I'm going to the library" "what about breakfast?" Yuzu asked disappointedly. "I'm skipping today, sorry Yuzu" I say kissing the top of her head before heading out the door.

**"Are you gonna look up that Kaede person king?" **'Yeah I want to see if I can find out something about her'.

I thought as I walked up the steps to the library doors. I walk past the librarian and sit in front of one of the computers.

I go to HitoFaindā.net (A/n no it is not a real site I made it up.

Hito means people while Faindā means finder) and type in Kaede Ookami. There are several links to her name I click on the one that says 'Jigoku'.

**_The Jigoku Clan_**

_The Jigoku clan is rumored to be at war with four new clans that have recently moved to Karakura town in East Japan. Gossip is spreading that the members of these clans are vampires. _

_A young man named Kokoro Tamashī claimed that he witnessed one of the members of the clan cut his/herself and suck the blood from the wound._

_Karakura citizens have also claimed seeing the clans show severe hostility toward each other._

_No other reports were further made except that a student from Karakura high was a former friend of one of the members of the Jigoku clan. _

_The identity of the student is Heisei Heiwa and it was later revealed that the identity of the member of this clan is Kaede Ookami._

I exited the screen and just sat in deep thought. 'There's no such thing as vampires so there's no way it can be true. Then again I didn't think shinigami were real either.

But the report said it was a rumor and just a bunch of people gossiping…still'. I sighed and leaned back in the chair 'Urahara!'

I thought suddenly. I sprang up from my chair scaring a few people and ran out the door to Urahara's shop. "Oi, hat-n-clogs!" "Yes Kurosaki-kun." "What do you know about vampires?"

He seemed surprised for a moment before waving the fan in front of his face again.

"Depends on what kind you know about the bounty but there are a wide variety of differences between the human worlds definition and the bounty."

"I honestly don't know which one I'm talking about but if I had to guess I'd say the human definition.

Urahara smiled deviously and motioned for me to follow him.** "Ichigo be careful, I have a gut feeling you won't like what you're about to see" **Shiro didn't know how right he was.

_What'd you think? I hope you liked it._


	3. Vampires

_A/n please review and I do not own Bleach. _

We entered a large room filled with posters, news articles, pictures, and merchandise about vampires. "What is all this Urahara?" (A/n I'm tired of writing hat-n-clogs) He smiled innocently.

"When we encountered the bounty I got curious and decided to do research about them and the possibilities of the human world's version of vampire."

I raised my eyebrows "and what did you find?" "That Kurosaki-kun depends on what I was looking for." I sighed "what were you looking for?" "That depends-" "Urahara!" He chuckled and pointed behind me.

I whirled around and saw a young boy no younger than the age of ten chained to the wall.

He has long black hair spiked into a pony tail like Renji's but shorter. Burgundy eyes and pale skin exactly like Kaede's. "Ichigo-sama" he says with wide eyes. "Do I know you?"

He stares at me shocked "you-" he stops as understanding flashes through his eyes. "I see, you don't remember" "remember what?" He shakes his head and smiles tenderly at me.

"You'll see soon enough" I glare at him. "Why do you people keep saying that?" "People?" "You and Kaede." The boy's head snaps up "Kaede! Is she okay? Was she hurt?"

"She looked fine to me, a bit tired but fine." He nodded and turned away "Why is he tied up here? What are you up to Urahara?" I asked angrily.

He smiled "I wondered when you were going to ask that." "He's tied up here because I'm working on a project; I'm trying to see if there are vampires that defer from the bounty."

"So you decided to strap some kid to the wall to get answers?" He shook his head "I decided to strap some vampire to the wall to get answers." I looked back at the boy shocked. "What's your name?"

"Kohaku Purēto" for some reason that name struck something in me.

_"Get up!" one of the guards yelled, Kohaku spit at him and glared. He looked different. His skin was more cream colored and his hair was down. "You want to do die runt." _

_Fear showed on Kohaku's face before it returned to its normal indifferent expression. "Still won't budge? Fine" the guard said as he pulled out his whip. _

_"Wait!" I screamed "forgive him he's a stubborn kid" "he still needs to be punished for his insolence." _

_"Then let me take his punishment I'll keep him in line." The guard only smiled sadistically "Ichigo-sama no!" Kohaku yelled horrified. _

_The guard shoved him aside and turned toward me raising the whip above his head. _

_I close my eyes and ready myself for the pain, but it never comes. I open my eyes and see the guard lying unconscious on the floor. I look up and stare at Kohaku horrified. _

_"What did you do?" "I didn't want him to hurt you" he says looking away. I smile softly "arigatō baka." _

I tried to open my eyes but it fell like I had two bricks sitting on top of them. It's just like when I saw Kaede. I couldn't move, see, hear, or feel anything. I thought I saw a glimpse of that door in my inner world right before I passed out again.

_"Ichi-kun" a younger version of Kaede called. I turned around and smiled warmly at her. "What is it?" "Oba and oji want to see us." I nodded and followed her into the huge mansion we call home. _

_A woman with long brown hair, pale skin, and crimson eyes extended her arms toward me and cradled me in her arms. "My precious Ichigo" she whispered. She kissed the top of my head and set me back down on the ground._

_** (A/n Ichigo is 5 years old in this flashback and I know he doesn't live in a mansion but you'll see why it's that way later on.) **"Ichigo my son I would like for you to meet someone" I nodded and walked up to him. "Ichigo this is Louise Suburashi when you turn sixteen she is to become your wife."_

_I stared at the girl in front of me; she had wavy long black hair with a blue tint, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. It seems everyone I meet has pale skin, but as I see my reflection in the window I realize I do too._

_ Not only that but crimson eyes like my mother and father, the only difference being that their hair is a dark brown while mine is orange._

_ Louise is staring at me and it's a bit unnerving, "Ichigo why don't you go play with Louise outside so you can get to know each other better." _

_My mom said pushing me toward her, I grab her hand and pull her through the double doors that lead to the porch. "Hi" she says timidly "hi" I say grabbing a rubber ball out of the toy box. _

_"Wanna play catch?" She nods happily "so how old are you?" I ask as we begin to throw the ball back and forth. "Four" "I'm five" she looks at me and smiles. "Are your eyes naturally that color?" _

_I nod "yeah but people say they're scary looking so I wear contacts when I go out in public." "I think they're cute" she says running up and kissing my cheek. I blush and mutter thanks. She giggles and throws the ball back to me._

I open my eyes and see Urahara staring at me worriedly. I glance at Kohaku his expression says more than enough. "You know what's happening don't you?" He nods and smiles at me again.

"Then tell me… who am I?" "That's not up to me to tell you." "Who's it up to?" "Yasashii Seishin." "Who's that and where can I find him?" "I can take you to him but you'd have to release me first." I headed toward me but Urahara grabbed my wrist and pulled me backward.

"What?" "Are you sure you want to trust him so easily Kurosaki-kun?" **"I agree king even if he is a kid he could still be dangerous." **I thought about what Shiro said a moment "yeah I do."

Kohaku smiled at me gratefully as I broke off the chains that bound him to the wall. "Now take me to this Yasashii Seishin person."

I feel apprehensive as Kohaku guides me toward our destination.

Do I really want to know my past? Were those visions I saw real? What does all this mean? "Ichigo-sama" I look up at Kohaku "you don't have to call me that you know."

He stared at me before smiling "you haven't changed. "Follow me" he guides me through a dark alley way and climbs over the gate.

"Can you make it?" Kohaku asks as he reaches the bottom.

"That's a serious insult" I said climbing up the gate as well. He smirks and motions for me to follow him again. We enter a tall beat up old building.

At least that's what it looks like on the outside anyway. On this inside the place is as fancy as they come.

Blue carpet, white walls, chandeliers in almost every room. "Everyone is suppost to be in the meeting room right now so be quiet."

I nod and walk up to the door with him, he knocks before entering. Everyone seems to be mildly surprised when they see Kohaku but it turns into full out shock when I enter the room.

It's really uncomfortable being in a room with ten people who are all staring at you.

"W-what?" Kohaku chuckles and turns toward a rather muscular looking guy with shirt brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin.

'What is with these people and pale skin?' I can hear Shiro laughing in the back of my mind. "Shut up!" I yell, everyone stares at me shocked.

"N-no not you" A blue haired girl who still seems shocked that I'm here does a one over before recognition floods her eyes.

"That's right you're a vizard now" I look at her how'd you-" **"How'd you know that?" Shiro asks materializing beside me.**

I jump back in retaliation. "Stop doing that!" He laughs before facing forward again **"don't be such a pansy king." **I growl at him **"Now who are you people and how do you know Ichigo?"**

I faced them curios to know the answer as well.

"You really want to know?" The muscular one asks.

"Yes dumbass that's why we're here!" I yell ruining the suspense of the moment. Shiro cackles while Zangetsu just shakes his head from on top of his pole.

The muscular one glared at me slightly before answering "I am Yasashii Seishin and we are the Jigoku clan."

_I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!_


	4. Author's Note

A/n _Someone made a comment saying they didn't know what some of these words meant so for those who don't know either here are the definitions._

Jigoku = Inferno

Mizu = Water

Tochi = Land

Kūki = Air

Tenshi = Angel

Hito = People

Faindā = Finder

Oba = Aunt

Oji = Uncle


	5. Return of my fiancée

_A/n Please review! I do not own Bleach._

**"The Jigoku clan? Isn't that the clan you read about an hour ago king?"** I nodded and turned toward Yasashii. "So you're the guy I've been looking for" he looked at me confused.

"He's been having visions and he wants answers."Kohaku explained for me "how did you know about my visions?" "That is confidential." I grumbled irritably and looked away.

**"You're very impatient today king" **Shiro said laughing. I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm "what is that thing?" Yasashii asks disdainfully. I glare at him "watch it jackass Shiro is not a _thing_."

I can see Shiro smiling at me from the corner of my eye. Yasashii shakes his head and looks away. **"Its fine I'm leaving anyway king, old man Zangetsu wants to come out." **I nodded and watched as he slowly started to disappear and morph into Zangetsu.

"Can't you two just switch places instead of morphing? It's weird." Zangetsu ignored me and faced the blue haired girl. **_"Who are you_**?" "Midori Kuma, octava vampire of the Jigoku clan."

**_"Octava?" _**"Every vampire in a clan has a specific rank based on their strength, I am number octava." **_"Ichigo do any of these people look familiar to you?" _**I shook my head "no one besides Kohaku."

I scanned the room as I remembered what the article said "where's Kaede?" Everyone tensed at that question. "How do you know Kaede?" Midori asks standing up. "Apparently she's my cousin" I snapped "Ichigo-sama forgive Midori she doesn't understand."

"Why are you still calling him Ichigo-sama after what he did?" "What did I do?" "What do you mean what did you do? You got involved with those damn shinigami!" "Last time I checked that's none of your business!"

"I don't care its unforgivable!" "Why?" "Because there's no rational reason as to why you just _had_ to become one of them!" "How about me and my sisters dying is that rational enough for you?"

The room grew silent while Midori tried to calm herself. **_"Ichigo we've been here long enough your family will get worried" _**Zangetsu said after minute.

I nodded and left the room **"Well that was intense." **'No kidding, I think I might visit the soul society today.' **"Why?" **'Because I need someone to talk to about this other than you' **"That's hurtful king."**

**_"Check in with your family first Ichigo." _**

* * *

"Welcome home Ichi-ni" Yuzu said as I entered the room "hey, I'm going to soul society I'll be back some time tomorrow."

"On a school night?" Dad said looking up from his news paper. "You know it's really hard to take you seriously thinking back on all your ambushes." He laughed and jumped off the couch landing in front of me.

"Just be back before school starts" I nod and run off to get my shinigami badge. After I place my gigai on my bed I head off back to Urahara's 'I wonder how I'm going to avoid Kenpachi this time?'

**'Let me at him king I'll defend you" **Shiro says laughing maniacally. 'Thanks but no thanks' I rub the back of my neck and speed up once the shop is in view. "Welcome Kurosaki-kun!" "Hey, could you open a senkai gate for me?" "Of course."

He said unsheathing his sword and sticking it through the air. I stepped through as soon as the gate opened. Surprisingly Rukia, Ukitake, Toushiro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were waiting for me when I arrived.

"Hey guys what's going on?" "Urahara told us you were coming." Ukitake answered "I made space for you to stay that night over at my squad barracks, also the head captain wants to see you."

I raised my eyebrows at the last part "why?" "Hell if we know but you should get out of here before my captain finds you." Ikkaku said pushing me forward "thanks Ukitake!" I yelled as I headed toward the first division's barracks.

"You wanted to see me?" I said entering the old farts office after I got the okay from Chōjirō (A/n Chōjirō Sasakibe is Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai's lieutenant.) "Yes there is someone here who wants to see you."

"Ichigo!" A young girl yelled tackling me to the ground. "When they said you visited I didn't believe it but when I saw Kohaku I knew it had to be true I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

She said excitedly "w-who are you?" "You don't remember me?" She said sitting up.

My eyes widened in recognition. "Louise?" She nodded her head happily and hugged me "I missed you so much I thought I'd never see you again. "Kurosaki who is this girl?" The old fart said cutting into the reunion.

"This is Louise Suburashi" "I'm his fiancée" she said smiling widely. The head captain opened his eyes to stare at us in shock and went back to his usually expressionless face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after a minute "I came to see you, I asked Kohaku if he knew anyone who would know where you are and he took me to Urahara Kisuke." I smiled slightly happy to see her again.

"So is this all you wanted to see me about?" I asked turning towards the captain commander. He nodded as I stood up to help Louise up. "Is it okay if she stays here?"

"That is up to the person whose barracks you are staying at." I grabbed Louise's hand and pulled her to the squad 13 barracks.

"Where are we going?" "To see Ukitake and ask if you can stay here." "Ichigo" She said stopping "yes?" "I know you lost your memories but do you remember anything about me?"

"I remember when we first met, that's about it though." She nodded "are you happy I'm here?" I blushed slightly before pecking her cheek "yeah" I whispered.

I started pulling her towards our destination again. I heard her laugh from behind me "you're not good with intimacy are you?" "I'm new at it give me a break" I grumbled.

She laughed again and sped up slightly so she could walk by my side. "Ichigo!" That all too familiar voice called "what's up Renji?" I asked turning around. "I- who's this?" I opened my mouth to answer but Louise beat me to it.

"I'm Louise Suburashi his fiancée" his mouth dropped open "damn Ichigo why didn't you tell me you had girlfriend this hot?" "I just recently found out myself."

He looked at me confused "where is Ukitake?" "In his office and I am telling _everyone _about your girlfriend" He said running off.

I rolled my eyes motioned for Louise to follow me, she ran up held onto my hand again. All of a sudden there was this loud buzzing sound and Renji's voice boomed through the intercom.

"Attention all of soul society this is Renji Abarai speaking I have surprising and urgent news…" you could hear snickering on the other end of the line "Ichigo Kurosaki has a fiancée!"

'Damn Renji's fast' I could hear Shiro laughing his ass off in the back of my mind.

Everyone within three yards of me and Louise started staring. I groaned and started walking faster "why is everyone looking at us?" Louise whispered "because they find it unbelievable that you're with me."

"Ichigo!" Ukitake said running toward us "as soon as I heard the news I went looking for you, congratulations." "Is this the lucky lady?" He asked glancing at Louise. I nodded "I was wondering if she could stay here with me too" "of course right this way!"

Everyone who recognized me started clapping as we walked through soul society. 'What a hassle' **"look at the bright side king, you may very well be the only one out of your weird group of friends who can get a girl friend." **

'It was an arranged marriage' **"you're missing the Point" **I rolled my eyes and tuned him out. "Here we are" Ukitake said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Rukia's waiting by the door; she'll show you two to your room" "Ichigo!" Rukia called smirking. Why do I just know she's going to tease me "oh and we only had one extra room left so you'll be sharing a bed."

Louise smiled and at me and pulled me toward the annoying midget. "Hi I'm Rukia, you must be Ichigo's fiancée" "Rukia…" I said warningly "I'll be nice…in front of her anyway."

"I'm Louise Suburashi, you're Rukia Kuchiki right?" "Yes, nice to meet you." "You too" she said shaking Rukia's hand "alright can we go to the room now." I said eager to get away from prying eyes. Rukia nodded and led us inside the barracks.

When we got to the room Rukia left saying she needs to talk to Byakuya. "I'm tired but I don't want to go to bed until you do" Louise said still clinging to me.

"Go to bed I'll be back in a minute, I want to grab something to eat." She nods and sits on the futon (A/n I think that's what it's called I don't remember.) "Come back soon" "alright" I said exiting the room. "Oi, Strawberry!"

Ikkaku yells walking toward me followed by Rangiku, Toushiro, and Hisagi. "What?" "Did you really get married?" Rangiku asked excitedly "no I'm engaged and it was an arranged marriage."

"By who?" Toushiro asked raising an eyebrow "my dad." "What's her name?" Rangiku asked jumping up and down "Louise Suburashi." "Why does that name sound familiar?" Hisagi asked speaking up for the first time since he got here.

"She kinda famous" "that name sounds familiar but it doesn't ring a bell at the same time." He shook his head and shrugged "can I go now I promised Louise I'd be back soon."

Every one of them smirked at that even the ever serious Toushiro Hitsugaya. I shook my head and ran off to find some food. This is going to be long night.

_Hope you liked this chapter! _


	6. Questions Unanswered

_A/n Chapter 6 is up! I'm skipping to the next day instead of starting where I left off. I hope you like it and please review! I do not own bleach._

The next morning Toshirou opened the senkai gate to take Louise and I back home. "There's the happy couple" Urahara said once we made it through.

Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu started cheering. "Does everyone know?" "Everyone except your family, human friends, and the Quincy" Jinta answered. I raised my eyebrows in surprise "I understand my family but why not my friends?"

"Because if we told your friends we'd have to tell Inoue and we feel it'd be best if you broke the news to her" I nodded.

I've known about Inoue's crush on me for a while now I've just never thought about her that way. "Alright, later" I said waving as Louise and I left the shop. "So where are where are we going Ichigo?"

"To my house" "Who's Inoue?" "A friend of mine" "By what those people said there's more to it than that Ichigo" damn, she picked up on that.

"Inoue has a crush on me but I've never reciprocated her feelings." I said adding the last part when I saw worried look "Louise" "hmm?" She asked looking up at me.

"What happened to me?" She stared at me confusedly "I mean, why don't I remember any of these people who seem to know me." "I only know what other people say you're the only one who knows the true story." "I can tell you what I do know though." I looked at her expectantly "not now, later when we're in a more private place."

"My house is just up ahead" I said pointing forward "you live in a clinic?" I nod. "My dad is a doctor and my sisters are nurses" "what about your mom."

"She died a long time ago" Louise held my hand and squeezed it "I'm sorry" "it's not your fault." "I'm home!" I said as we walked through the door. "Hi Ichi-ni" Yuzu said running up to me "who's this?" "This is Louise, Louise this is my sister Yuzu."

"Nice to meet you" Yuzu said smiling at her "you too" "why don't you stay for breakfast it's almost ready." "Okay" Louise said smiling. "Dad, Karin Ichigo brought a pretty girl home again."

Louise looked at me "she means Rukia and other friends." She frowned and walked into the living room 'oh Yuzu' Shiro chuckled **"your girlfriend is jealous king."**

'Shut up' **"don't worry king if she dumps ya, you could always go to Rukia or big tits." **'Orihime' **"whatever" **I rolled my eyes **"don't roll your eyes at me no matter what her name is she still has big tits." **

'I know that but she still has a name and I'd prefer if you used it when referring to her.' **"Oh, someone's defensive" **I was about to retort but Yuzu came around the corner interrupting our conversation.

"Ichi-ni are you just gonna stand there all day?" I sighed "no Yuzu, sorry." Louise wouldn't even look at me let alone talk to me during breakfast.

Finally I got fed up with her and confronted her about it after Karin and Yuzu went to school and dad when to the lower part of the clinic. "Hey" I said sitting next to her on the couch.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" "I wanted to talk to you first." "About?" "You know what about" "there's nothing to talk about Ichigo you've had a lot of girlfriends." "That's the thing none of those girls Yuzu was talking about were my girlfriends."

She looked at me confused "Rukia, Tatsuki, Inoue, and S-Senna" _(A/n I made it so even though everyone else did Ichigo never forgot about Senna.)_ I stuttered a bit at the mention of Senna's name because I did have some romantic feelings toward her.

"They've all been here and met my family before but I've never thought of them that way they're just close friends." "Are they the only girl friends you have?" "No, not really there's also Rangiku, Yoruichi, Soi fon, Unohana, Isane, Nemu, Kuukaku-" "I get it!" Louise yells cutting me off.

"Sorry" I said smiling sheepishly "it's alright" "seriously I'm sorry if I made you feel like-" she pressed her lips to mine effectively cutting me off. She smiled at me after we pulled apart and ran upstairs. **"Go king!" **Shiro yelled laughing.

* * *

"Kurosaki you're late" the teacher said as I entered the classroom "sorry I got caught up in family business." 'Louise is technically family right?' "Alright go sit down."

I walked through the rows of desks ignoring my friends questioning gazes.

"Now as I was saying…" I zoned the teacher out and stared out the window. Midori Kuma, Kaede Ookami, Kohaku Purēto, Louise Suburashi, Yasashii Seishin. All these people seem to know me but I don't have a clue as to who they are aside from Louise.

It's become blatantly obvious what she is to me. I'm still confused though. I've seen Kaede and Louise in the same vision but Kohaku wasn't. Does that mean I have _another _past life or is my memory still foggy?

It has to be the latter, there's no way I've could had two past lives. I've recently come to the conclusion that those visions aren't past lives but forgotten memories.

The question is why did I forget? What happened to me? Why does Midori hate shinigami so much? Why does Yasashii seem to have all the answers? And why does Kohaku seem to know more than he lets on? What the hell is going on? **"Calm down king" **Shiro said surprisingly calm 'and just why the hell are you so calm about this?'

**"Louise told ya earlier that when you were in a more private place she would tell ya all that she knows, maybe it'll spike another vision."**

**_"Shirosaki is right Ichigo, it would be best not to stress yourself over such matters especially since you still haven't completed your training and I have a feeling you will have to put your new found abilities to use very soon."_** I sighed 'fine' I looked up at the sky and watched the clouds inwardly willing the time to go faster. **"King look to your left!" **

I glanced over and saw two figures standing in mid-air. 'Who's that?' **"As if I would know"** 'Shirosaki you are seriously no help sometimes.' **"Uh oh, ya used my full name, you're mad" **'I'm not mad just frustrated.'

Shiro stayed thoughtfully silent for a few minutes before speaking. **"Come in here king" **'why?' **"Just come here Zangetsu will take over so ya don't pass out." **'He can do that?' **"If I can do it he can do it too king." **'Alright, pull me in' I said just before I felt myself being tugged into my inner word.

"What do you want?" **"So rude king I just wanted to comfort ya." **He said before pulling me into a hug. My head hit his chest with a soft thud; Shiro wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my closer. I timidly returned the embrace "why?" **"Ya stood up for me when that Yasashii jerk called me a thing, look at this as thank you."**

I smiled and pulled him closer "thanks" I said softly. He nuzzled his nose in my hair and kissed the top of my head. I blushed "Sh-shiro" he chuckled and buried his face in my neck.

**"I realize this is kind of intimate but I've only ever seen how your parents comforted each other through your memories so I don't really know how it works for friends."**

I sighed softly "this is fine Shiro, thank you." I was touched that even if he wasn't sure what to do he would try to comfort me anyway. _(A/n Awww! Shiro and Ichi fluff moment. I just had to add one they make such a cute couple. Admittedly Yaoi fan girl! __J__)_

**_(Skipping to after school)_**

"Hey Ichigo" Louise said as I walked through the door. "Hey where's my dad and sisters?" "They went to the grocery store." "Can I ask you something?" "Of course" "who am I?"

Louise looked at me softening her gaze "Ichigo Taiyō, Ichigo Rekishi, and now Ichigo Kurosaki." I looked at her confusedly before blacking out. I heard Louise, Shiro, Zangetsu, and my family screaming my name as they came in before darkness consumed me.

My body felt like it was on fire and my throat was so dry I couldn't speak.

I felt terrified but the feeling was soon gone as I looked around and saw Shiro and Zangetsu following close behind me. **_"Even if you don't see us Ichigo we see everything you see so just know that we're here."_**

Zangetsu said as he and Shiro started to fade. I nodded with relief flooding through me. I could still here the cries of my family and Louise as I felt something push me into a blindingly bright light.

When I made it to the other side I saw pictures of me and familiar faces but none that I could fully recognize. I was halfway to the bottom of the rows and rows of pictures when I realized the pictures were memories.

As I looked closer I could see a younger version of Louise. She looked to be at the age of four in the picture. I felt like someone was punching me in gut several times over as I neared the picture.

It started to move like it was a video and made a small cut just big enough for me to fit through when I finally reached it. Everything was black again but I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes. I would have been scared if I hadn't known Zangetsu and Shiro were right there with me.

_(A/n The next chapter will be coming up soon! I hope you enjoyed this one!)_


	7. Memories Not Forgotten

**_A/n this entire chapter is about Ichigo's memories of his first life starting from when he met Louise. Please review and enjoy the story! I do not own Bleach. Also most of what happens revolves around Louise but there are small parts without her._**

_I was sitting by a tree in the shade watching a baby squirrel eat a nut off of the ground when someone called my name. "Ichi-kun" Kaede called. I turned around and smiled warmly at her._

_"What is it?" "Oba and oji want to see us." I nodded and followed her into the huge mansion we call home. A woman with long brown hair, pale skin, and crimson eyes extended her arms toward me and cradled me in her arms._

_ "My precious Ichigo" she whispered. She kissed the top of my head and set me back down on the ground."Ichigo my son I would like for you to meet someone" I nodded and walked up to him. _

_"Ichigo this is Louise Suburashi when you turn sixteen she is to become your wife." I stared at the girl in front of me; she had wavy long black hair with a blue tint, dark blue eyes, and pale skin._

_ It seems everyone I meet has pale skin, but as I see my reflection in the window I realize I do too. Not only that but crimson eyes like my mother and father, the only difference being that their hair is a dark brown while mine is orange._

_ Louise is staring at me and it's a bit unnerving, "Ichigo why don't you go play with Louise outside so you can get to know each other better._

_" My mom said pushing me toward her, I grab her hand and pull her through the double doors that lead to the porch. "Hi" she says timidly "hi" I say grabbing a rubber ball out of the toy box._

_ "Wanna play catch?" She nods happily "so how old are you?" I ask as we begin to throw the ball back and forth. "Four" "I'm five" she looks at me and smiles._

_ "Are your eyes naturally that color?" I nod "yeah but people say they're scary looking so I wear contacts when I go out in public." "I think they're cute" she says running up and kissing my cheek. I blush and mutter thanks._

_ She giggles and throws the ball back to me. "I have a secret hiding place me and Kaede go to sometimes want to see it?" I asked dropping the ball._

_ "Sure" I grab her hand and pull her into the woods behind my house. "Should we really be going back here?" Louise asked uncertainly. "It's ok I come here with Kaede everyday" "oh okay" "there it is" I said pointing forward._

_ We stopped in front of a small hut made entirely of wood. The roof of the hut had large rocks glued to the wood and the door was two curtains made of hay._

_ Kaede Ookami and Ichigo __Taiyō were carved into the wood right above the door. "Can I look inside?" "Of course" I said smiling. Louise pushed the curtains aside and walked in the hut. There was a small kitchen area in the corner complete with a large fridge with an ice maker on the front of the door._

_ Six counter tops just big enough for me and Kaede to stand over. A microwave sat on the counter next to the fridge, next to that a toaster, and then a toaster oven. 'We were too young to use a real oven.' _

_In the corner next to the kitchen there was a small round table with four chairs surrounding it and a bowl of fruit sitting in the middle of the table. 'The bowl was Kaede's idea she said she saw it in some fancy magazine.' _

_ There was a round couch in the middle of the room fit for nine people and a flat screen television sat in front of it._

_ There was a cream colored rug underneath it so our feet wouldn't get cold. Up against the wall sat a square water bed._

_ Beside it was a night stand with a small lamp on top and Kaede and I's favorite book 'The Skin I'm in' by Sharon G. Flake._

_ Right next to the door there was a bookshelf filled with hundreds of books and at the very top there was a picture of me, Kaede, kasan, and otōsan._

_ **(A/n Kasan means mom, Otōsan means dad. Ichigo's parent's names are**_ **_Ai Taiyō 'mother' and Hoshi Taiyo 'father'. )_**

****_"This place is amazing" Louise said in awe "yeah Kaede and I begged kasan and otōsan to give us money so we could decorate it."_

_ "We're going to town to buy wall paper and a heater, want to come?" Louise smiled and nodded._

_ "Sure, when?" "This Friday" "What time? I have home schooling that day" "me too, is three p.m. ok?" She nodded. "Why do you have a bed in here?" "When Kaede or I is upset with kasan or otōsan we come in here and sleep over cause' we don't want to see them."_

_ "I noticed you call your mom kasan you must be really close." I nodded happily "__Aishiteiru kasan" **(A/n Aishiteiru means I love you in Japanese) **"Ichigo!" someone called._

_ I recognized it as otōsan's voice "come on" I said running out of the hut with Louise. "Otōsan!" I yelled when I saw him. He walked up to me and knelt down to my level._

_ "What did I say about running off in the woods? You know that's dangerous." "Gomen otōsan" I said looking down. He patted my head affectionately before standing up._

_ "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Suburashi I didn't think they'd run off." "It's alright our Louise seemed to be having fun with Ichigo." Her mother said taking Louise's hand and gently pulling her toward them._

_ "We should be going now Louise has piano lessons in an hour" me, kasan, and otōsan waved goodbye and watched as the Suburashi family left._

_ "Kasan, otōsan" I said tugging on both their sleeves "yes Ichigo" kasan said smiling sweetly. _

_"Can I go into town this Friday?" "You know you're not supposed to leave the mansion Ichigo."_

_ "Why?" Kasan and otōsan glanced at each other before answering. "It's complicated" "please I invited Louise and Kaede."_

_ Otōsan smiled "you invited Louise?" I blushed and looked away. They laughed and knelt down in front of me._

_ "Ichigo it isn't safe for you to go out even if your cousin and Louise are there." Otōsan said gently "why?" I said walking closer and snuggling into his chest. "I don't have any friends I want to go out and play with the other kids."_

_ Otōsan turned towards kasan "let me talk to him" kasan nodded and went inside._

_ Otōsan hugged me closer and kissed the top of my head "Ichigo you half to understand that there are people out there who would try to hurt you if given the chance."_

_ "Why do they want to hurt me? Did I hurt them?" Otōsan smiled sadly "no Ichigo they're just bad people." "Why are they bad? Do they like being bad?" "I don't know Ichigo."_

_ "Could I bring Akarui-kun and Urami-kun?" "Your body guards?" "Hai" "alright but be careful and don't leave their sight." "Okay Otōsan" I said hugging him again "let's go inside with your mother and Kaede."_

_ I nodded and held his hand as we went back inside "Ichi-kun!" Kaede yells running up to me. "Let's go play" I smiled and ran upstairs with her to the playroom._

_ "I wanna play race cars" I said excitedly "but I wanna play dolls" Kaede whined. "What about cops and robbers?" I suggested "no" "red hands" "no." I sighed in frustration "tag?" _

_"No" "well what do you wanna play?" She stared at me with tears in her eyes. "Come on don't cry I just got upset." "You didn't half to yell at me" I sighed "fine we'll play dolls" "yay!" She said squealing._

_ I rolled my eyes and followed her over to the toy box. 'She's going to be the end of me' I thought exasperatedly. "Ichigo" someone said shaking me "Ichigo" "hmm" I said tiredly "Ichigo get up it's time for school." _

_"I don't wanna go to school" I mumbled into the pillow. The person laughed "honey get up." Person revealed, only one person in this house calls me honey and that's kasan._

_ "Nooooooo" I whined. She laughed and picked me up cradling me like a baby. Kasan kissed my forehead and started tickling my stomach._

_ I laughed and tried to push her hand away but she was relentless. "S- Stop kasan!"_

_ I yelled desperately. "Not until you're fully awake" she said as Otōsan walked in. "Stop torturing him I think he's up" I gasped for breath when she finally stopped. _

_Kasan and otōsan laughed "would you move faster if you got to go to school with Louise today Ichigo?" Otōsan asked teasingly._

_ I nodded with a huge grin on my face. "Alright well let's get you dressed while your father makes that arrangement."_

_ I was still being cradled in kasan's arms as we went into the bathroom to get me ready for the day._

_ When I was done otōsan gave me a piggyback ride down the stairs. "Is Louise going to meet us here or are we going to her house?" "She'll be here in two hours." "Can we still go to town afterward?" _

_"Of course" I smiled happily. "Thanks otōsan" "you're welcome" "Ichigo-sama" one of my bodyguards said bowing as me and otōsan passed him._

_ "Hi Akarui-kun" Akarui nodded and turned towards otōsan "what time will we be leaving Hoshi-sama?"_

_ "Three p.m. after Louise and Ichigo's classes." Otōsan said as the doorbell rang signaling Louise's arrival. _

_"Alright Ichigo be nice and have fun your mother and I are going out with Louise's parents. After my parents left I had class with Kaede and Louise. When we went shopping we bought baby blue wallpaper and four small heaters for each corner of the hut._

_ Urami took Louise home since our parents were still out and Akarui took Kaede and I home._

**_(11 years later)_**

_Ever since that day Louise has either come over my house or I went over her's. Either way we were inseparable, Kaede became best friends with her. We're both fifteen and in nine more months we'll be getting married._

_ Louise is really excited; she nearly suffocated me when I showed her the engagement ring I bought._

_ It's a small aquamarine colored diamond with a silver band. Right now Louise and I are out in the garden._

_ "I love you Ichigo" she said grabbing my hand "I love you too" I said pecking her lips. "What's gonna happen to Kaede after we leave?" "I'm sure she'll find someone she's not totally hopeless."_

_ "I heard that and no I'm not" Kaede said smacking the back of my head. "Ow!" Louise kissed where I was hit and rubbed the spot softly with her hand. Kaede made a gagging noise._

_ "You guys are gross" "you'll change your tune if you meet someone." I said teasingly "if? I recall you saying that I would find someone." "Only because I think you're not hopeless or maybe you are." _

_I said smirking "your fiancé is a jerk" Kaede said looking at Louise. "I am not" "denial isn't healthy Ichigo" Louise said smiling. I gaped like a deer caught in headlights while Kaede started cracking up._

_ "Close your mouth you'll catch flies." Kaede said before heading back inside "what was that?" I asked shocked. Louise shrugged "I just felt like saying it" "really?" "Really" she said smugly._

_ I smiled deviously as I thought of a way to get her back "hey Louise" "hmm?"I tackled her to the ground and started tickling her. "Ichi-Ichigo!" she yelled trying to pry my hands off. _

_"Say you're sorry for that comment you made." "No!" "Then I won't stop" I said as I tickled her harder. **(A/n sort of lemony moment. Don't like it don't read it.)**_

_ I moved one of my hands lower and lightly brushed my fingertip against her inner thigh._

_ Louise gasped and turned away blushing. I chuckled and moved the other hand up and down her thigh while the other kept brushing her inner thigh. Louise rolled over so she was straddling my waist and leaned down to kiss me._

_ I put my hand under her shirt and gently rubbed one of her breasts. She moaned and pressed down closer. **(Like I said it was only sort of a lemony moment but some people don't like to read stuff like that so I gave a heads up.)**_

_ Someone cleared their throat and we jumped apart "you're lucky it was me and not your father you know how he gets." Kasan said smiling "are my parents here?"_

_ Louise asked fixing herself up. "Yes" Louise quickly kissed my cheek and practically dashed inside. _

_Kasan laughed with tears starting to form in her eyes. "It's not funny that was embarrassing" "I know but you two are just too cute." She said pinching my cheek "Kasan…" I said exasperatedly. _

_"Oh I'm just kidding, come inside for dinner" I nodded and stood up. After dinner we all lounged on the couch watching movies and telling stories._

_ "Hey did you hear that?" I asked glancing around "hear what?" Kaede asked right before a loud rustling sounded throughout the room. _

_"That" "stay here"__otōsan said heading out side. A few minutes later we heard a loud scream as otōsan came barging through the door._

_ "Kaede, Ichigo go upstairs and don't come down." We nodded and darted up the steps._

_ I smelled blood and my hunger began to stir. "Kaede" I whispered once we were upstairs in my room with the door locked._

_ "Didn't you just feed?" She said immediately understanding "yes, but the blood is getting to me." _

_"We don't know who that person is that oba and oji seem to be handling we can't afford to give away are location because you're hungry." _

_"I know, I know" we heard a crash downstairs and jumped. "Maybe we should-" "no you heard oba and oji" Kaede said cutting me off._

_ "But I half to do something" I said running out the room. _

_"Ichigo" Kaede called after me. When I got downstairs I froze in shock. Everything was covered in blood, I could hear otōsan wrestling with someone outside and kasan was in the corner bleeding heavily "Kasan!" I screamed. _

_She reached her bloodied hands out and motioned for me to come over. I obeyed and kneeled in front of her "kasan" I whispered "Ichigo close your eyes for me please."_

_ I nodded and closed my eyes, she place her hands on my cheeks and kissed my forehead before whispering. "I love you and goodbye my precious Ichigo." "Wha-" I started to question before I blacked out._

**_(Chapter seven is done! I hope you liked it!)_**


	8. Reunion

_A/n yay! Ichi has some of his memories back. Please review and I do not own Bleach. On with the story! _

When I finally woke up I realized I was in a hospital bed. My family and friends were all sitting around me. "Are you okay Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked once she saw I was awake.

"Hai, arigatō Inoue" she smiled and sat back down next to Yuzu "Ichigo-sama" someone whispered. Though I had a pretty good idea of who it was "Kohaku, what are you doing here?"

I asked slightly surprised. He blushed and looked down "I was…worried" he said softly. I smiled gently at him and turned toward my dad. "What happened?"

"I don't know when I came in you were about to pass out." "We were talking and then you just sort of passed out" Louise said speaking up. I sighed and put my hand against my head as memories of what happened came rushing back.

"Hey can I talk to Louise in private for a second?" Everyone looked at me confused except Renji, Rukia, and Kohaku but nodded and left anyway.

She walked up to me once they were all gone; I sat up and motioned for her to come closer.

"I remember" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her. "Everything?" She asked with tears in her eyes "I don't know if it was everything but most of it."

"Tell me what you saw" "it's too much to tell but I saw from when I first met you to when my family was attacked." "Now I know what you meant by Ichigo Taiyo" She smiled and nodded.

I pulled her towards me and pressed my lips to her's. Louise immediately responded and tangled her hand in my hair. I deepened the kiss and pulled her onto the bed.

She straddled my hips and pulled me closer.

I licked her lip silently asking for entry, she slowly pulled away and got off the bed. "Your family or friends might come in" she explained, I chuckled remembering how that turned out the first time.

"Could you get Kohaku?" Louise nodded and walked out the room. "You wanted to see me Ichigo-sama?" Kohaku asked once he entered the room. "You're so formal and quit calling me Ichigo-sama you're the only one who does."

"Okay Ichigo-sama" I sighed and shook my head. "I was a vampire before wasn't I?" He nodded hesitantly "why are you acting all timid was I or wasn't I?"

"You were" "so what happened?" "Your family was attacked." "By who?" "Kori Kagayaki" "who's that?" "It's not up to me to tell you."

"I need someone to tell me Kohaku and as far as I'm concerned that person is either you or Louise."

"Yasashii-" "that jerk can piss off" I said venomously. Kohaku sighed "then perhaps you should ask Kaede." "If I knew where Kaede was I wouldn't be asking you."

Kohaku glared slightly "now you're being a jerk" I sighed "gomen" I said quietly. Kohaku grabbed my hand and kissed it gingerly. Normally I would have been weirded out by that but there was something familiar about it.

"It's understandable that you're frustrated Ichigo-sama so I'm not mad" I smiled gratefully. "What can you tell me?" "I assume Louise has told you about Ichigo Taiyō."

I nodded "I knew Ichigo Rekishi" "when you were him you had a mother, father, younger sister, and twin brother." I motioned for him to continue "your mom was Kea Rekishi, your dad was, Kensaku Rekishi, your sister was Yuki Rekishi, and your brother was Sukoshi Rekishi."

"I don't know any of those people." "But you do, you just don't remember them" "like I didn't remember Kaede or my parents when I was Ichigo Taiyō." Kohaku nodded "what about you?"

He seemed to understand what I meant. "Truthfully I hated you then I thought you were some snobby spoiled rich kid but you proved me wrong." "Did I take beatings for you?"

He seemed shocked by that question "yeah, how did you know about that?" "I've passed out before you know that you were there." "Every time you pass out memories of your past come back" I nodded.

"Then you might not need to talk to anyone, the simplest things bring back memories, sooner or later your memories of me will come back."

"Louise said something to trigger those memories, maybe if you tell me more about what you were saying before it'll happen again." Kohaku nodded "you know I can actually show you what happened it's one of my powers as a vampire."

"I don't want to do that now my family and friends are right outside the doors." "Alright just call for me when you're ready." I smiled "arigatō Kohaku" he smiled back at me and left the room.

"Ichigo Rukia and the others left since they saw you were okay" Yuzu said walking in with Karin and dad. "Where's Louise?" "She left with Kohaku saying they had to tell the others you were okay."

I nodded "when can I come home?" "The doctor said you were in perfect condition and said you could leave as soon as you woke up." I sighed and swung my legs over the side of the bed "cool, let's go."

**"Hey king" **'what is it?" **"So if Louise is really your fiancée then was that vision you had about Kohaku true as well?" **'How should I know?'

'But if I had to guess I would say definitely, I just don't understand why we were locked up and being beaten in the first place.'

**"We'll find out soon enough now won't we" **I hummed in agreement. **"So when's the wedding king?" **'Shut up Shiro' I snapped 'I think I might go visit the Jigoku clan.'

**"Why?" **'I need answers and I know they can give them to me.' **"Kohaku is going to help you" **'but he's only telling me about my past with _him _not my past in general.'

**"Alright but be careful" _"Ichigo did you notice something?" _**'What?'

**_"Two of the men who were at the meeting when Kohaku took you to me the Jigoku clan were the same men who were your bodyguards in your vision."_**

****'Really?' **"Hai, I noticed that too king" **'Akarui and Urami' "Ichi-ni?" Yuzu asked pulling me from my thoughts. "Are you alright?" "Yeah sorry I was just thinking"

"well don't think and walk at the same time anything could happen." "Yeah Ichigo what if you walked right in front of a car." Karin said smirking "whatever I'm fine" I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't be such a teenager" "I am a teenager smartass" "Ichigo no cussing in front of your sisters." Dad said pulling the car door open nearly ripping it off its hinges.

"Dad there's no need to hurt the door" Yuzu said lightly reprimanding him. "Sorry" he mutters, I chuckled and slid in the backseat after Karin. The ride home was pretty boring.

We made occasional comments but other than that it was silent. When we got home Karin went in the living room to watch tv, Yuzu started cooking lunch, and dad went down to the lower part of the clinic.

I just went up to my room and tried to relax. 'Shiro, Zangetsu' **"what is it King?" **'You know that black door that was in my inner world.'

**"Yeah?" **'Well when I got pulled into it I saw Kaede and Kohaku said I would need to talk to either Kaede or Yasashii maybe if I went in there I could find Kaede.'

**_"Maybe, but what if you don't? I'm pretty sure she was the one who let you return to us, what happens if you don't know how to get back?" _**'I'll never gain my memories if I don't try." Shiro hummed in agreement.

**"Alright king I don't know if it'll work but I have an idea." **'What?'

**"What if we took the cloth around Zangetsu's hilt and tied around your ankle so when you go in if you need help you can just tug on it."**

'That is the most unoriginal and stupidest idea I've ever heard of' **"you got another idea king?"** I stayed silent **"I didn't think so" **'whatever pull me in so we can try it out.' **"You can't even get to your own innerworld and you call me stupid." **

He said as materialized beside him "I said your idea was stupid not you."

**"A person and what comes out of their mouth goes hand in hand if you insalt what that person says you're insalting that person."**

"That's your theory not mine." Shiro rolled is eyes and faced toward the intimidating door **"lets get a move on king." **

He pulled the white version of Zangetsu off his back and gracefully unraveled the cloth.

I grabbed it and tied the cloth around my ankle. "Ichigo" Shiro said seriously "hmm?" "Be careful" I smiled softly and gave him a quick hug. "I'll be fine" I said as I started to shunpo toward the door.

The chains started to glow a light blue that contrasted greatly with its dark demeanor. As I neared closer the chains started to rattle.

They got more transparent like they were disappearing and I that's exactly what happened after I was standing directly in front of it.

The door turned completely white and slowly opened. Inside there were diferent pictures of me. It went from how I look now to how I looked at Ichigo Taiyō, to me with slightly longer hair and orange eyes.

To me with crimson and eyes and two black jagged lines going across my cheek and large black wings protruding from my back. The last one was by far the scariest but one thing they all had in common was that I had fangs.

Wait…I had fangs so…do I have fangs now? I gently traced my finger over my teeth and jumped when I felt something sharp pierce my skin. A small hole formed on my fingertip as blood dripped down it.

For some reason I got hungry at the site of it. I don't know what for though I didn't want to eat anything I felt full just thinking about stuffing a burger in my mouth.

I felt the sudden urge to lick the blood off my finger. I backed up slowly and the hunger dissipated but when I stepped forward again it hit me full force.

I don't know what's going on but I need answers and I won't get them unless I enter those doors. A small part of me is scared though. What was that hunger? Will it be worse once I'm inside?

What's happening to me? **_"Ichigo remember me and Shirosaki are with you too there is no need to feel afraid we are there if you need help." _**I smiled gratefully even though he couldn't see it.

'Yeah, thanks' 'ok this it, I'll just go inside and Zangetsu and Shiro will be right there with me, I'm fine.'

I sighed shakily and readied myself. I took cautious steps forward and hesitated before sticking my arm through the door and pushing the rest of my body forward.

The thirst came back so strong I wasn't even aware of my surroundings. I felt excruciating pain all over. I clawed at my skin to try and make the pain lessen. It only got worse "Shiro!"

I cried "Zangetsu!" I kept yelling their names but no response ever came. "You said you'd be here" I whispered I screamed and thrashed around when the pain increased.

"Shiro!" **"King! I'm here king!" **I heard him yell. I smiled despite the condition I was in. "Shiro…" the pain began to subside and I took the chance to look over my body.

I was the same if not a bit paler and I had angry red marks on my skin from clawing at it.

My surroundings were the same as when I met Kaede. Pitch black and I couldn't see or feel anything.

"Kaede…" I said as I made out a figure walking towards me "Ichigo" she said smiling softly.


	9. Kaede Ookami

_A/n Enjoy! I do not own Bleach._

"It's good to see you again itoko" she said softly "I missed you" I smiled "I missed you too." She hugged me and kissed my forehead "why can I only see you when I'm in here?"

"Because I'm in the vampire kingdom" "the what?" "All vampires need a place to go; Earth is the human world so we live on a planet called Dākuenjeru."

_(A/n Dākuenjeru is Japanese for dark angel) _"Yasashii has forbidden me from seeing you until you gain your memories back."

"Are you in trouble? I sort of told them that I've seen you before."

"No it's fine" "I have some questions for you." "I figured" "you only know about Ichigo Taiyō right?" She nodded. "Was I a prince?"

"Yes" "I've been engaged to Louise since I was about four?"

"Yes" "I used to be a vampire?" "You are a vampire" "I'm human" "only because you haven't been bitten once you have your powers and memories will return."

"So why hasn't anyone just bitten me?" "Oba's dying wish was that you live a normal life as a human so no one said anything."

"My life is far from normal" she smiled amusedly "yeah but still" "if that's the case then why is the black door here I would have been left in the dark if it never came."

"I put the black door here we need you" "we?" "The vampire kingdom, you may not know it but once you were the strongest and most powerful vampire."

"You were supposed to become the new ruler of the vampire kingdom but the death of our family and your erased memories kind of ruined it." "So who is the ruler now?"

"The leaders of each clan are fighting for that title so far Yasashii has proven to be the strongest." "That bastard?"

She smiled "Kohaku told me about the little disagreement you two had."

"Disagreement he basically called my hollow a freak" "he may be strong but I never said he was nice." "Don't any of the other vampires have a say in who becomes their ruler?"

"No" I rolled my eyes "this is why I refuse to just bow down and listen to soul society they say I'm stubborn but really their rules are just ridiculous."

"You are stubborn but only because your hearts in the right place." "Why do you even need a ruler?" "For the same reason you have a president, soul society has the captain commander, and the espada have Aizen."

I looked at her with wide eyes. "You know about Aizen?" "Yes but just me though" "why only you?"

"I chose to get information on it I have to check up on my itoko." I rolled my eyes "you do that a lot" "what?" "Roll your eyes."

"I do not" "do too" do not" "do too" "I am not having this argument with you."

"Party pooper" I snorted and shifted so I was lying on my back. "Why does the vampire kingdom need me?"

"Like I said Yasashii may be strong but I never said he was nice and I don't want a cruel person as my leader."

"Isn't he already your leader?" Kaede looked at me confused. "You're in the Jigoku clan" "how did you know that?"

I looked away blushing. "You looked me up" "I happened to run into an article about you while I was surfing the internet." "You looked me up" she said smugly "shut up" I said irritated.

"Did I make you embarrassed?" She asked in a baby voice. "So what do I have to do with Yasashii?" She laughed before answering "I want you to be the ruler."

I sputtered "w-what?" "Please, you would be a much better ruler and you're way stronger than him." I shook my head "I'm sorry I can't I've got too much on my plate right now and it seems that not everyone would like that idea."

"You mean Midori?" I gaped "what? I know people" "Midori only got upset because she's had a bad experience with shinigami." "What happened?" "It's not my job to tell you."

"You sound like Kohaku" "he's like that" "I noticed" Kaede laughed. "What happened to my parents?"

"A woman named Kori Kagayaki killed them." "She had a grudge against Oba because she was in love with Oji and she decided that if she couldn't have him no one could."

"She tried to kill you but Oba used her powers to put you in another woman's womb the side effects caused you to lose your memories." "What about you?"

"I knew I couldn't do anything so I opened a portal and fled to the vampire kingdom." Kaede said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I was a coward I just left Oba and Oji there to die." "Kaede…" "I was weak and scared and I know that's not an excuse but-" "it's alright" I said softly.

"What?" "It's alright there was nothing you could about it." "But I-" "forget about it you can't change the past and I'm just happy you're okay."

"How can you forgive me so easily?" "You're my itoko and I finally get to see you again I'm not gonna waste this time being angry with you about something that happened years ago."

"Thank you" Kaede said hugging me "you're welcome" I said returning the embrace. "Now I have a few more questions" "I'm all ears" "what things about vampires are real and what isn't?"

"That's my favorite question." "Yes vampires drink blood, we do not burn in sunlight but we glow in the moonlight." "Vampires do not have pale skin they can but it has nothing to do with being a vampire."

"We have fangs, our eyes change color depending on our mood." "Black mean we're hungry, crimson is the color of all vampires eyes when we're in our true form."

"True form?" "I'll get to that in a minute" "gold means we're angry and purple means we're upset." "Other than that it stays our natural eye color."

"Now all vampires have two forms" "their human form and vampire form." "The vampire form is basically a ferocious looking…person; I can't word it any better than that."

"Each clan has something unique about them in their vampire form to tell which clan they're from." "The Jigoku clan has black wings-" "red eyes and black jagged lines across their cheeks."

"How did you know?" "Before I came in here I saw an image of me like that." Kaede smiled widely "that means you're going to become a part of the Jigoku clan."

"Aren't all of the spots taken?" "I guess someone is going to be replaced then." "More about vampires" I urged "vampires have zanpakutous just like shinigami and espada."

"My zanpakutou's name is Tsuya Keshi." _(Tsuya Keshi is Japanese for frosted) _"What was my zanpakutou's name?" "you'll find out when you get it back."

"Anything else I need to know?" "Yes a lot actually" "some vampires have dragons made out their reiatsu."

"If a vampires reiatsu is so strong that it's enough to make a captain or espada fall to their knees it's dangerous." "Shinigami find us a threat and tried to kill us off but a past ruler of the vampire kingdom allowed himself to be killed and let the soul society think our race was extinct to protect the rest of us."

"We took refuge in another world much like Aizen took refuge in hueco mundo."

"In order to make it so they don't know that we're still here we use our reiatsu to create a dragon that holds and compresses our reiatsu."

"We are able to lock our dragon in what you call an inner world and are only able to let it out when we are in the vampire kingdom and away from shinigami."

"You happen to have two dragons Ichigo because you have so much reiatsu." "Moving onto another topic you should know that any field you lack in as a substitute shinigami you excel in as a vampire."

"Awesome" "I know right" I laughed and shook my head. "When you become a vampire you can keep Zangetsu so you'll have two zanpakutou." My smiled dropped instantly "what about Shiro?"

"You wouldn't be able to keep him." "No! Isn't there something I can do I can't lose Shiro!" "Well, you could be separated." "Separated?"

"Yes, you could get him to materialize and give him a gigai so he could still be with you but all mental links will be severed." "Will I still be able to use my hollow mask?"

"No but you'll still have him around, you could say he's your long lost brother or something." "Also even though you won't he'll still have his powers so he can help you in training and in battle against Aizen."

I smiled at her "arigatō" "no need to thank me." "I have one more question" "okay" "will you bite me?" She looked shocked "what?"

"I'm not sure I trust anyone else to, so will you turn me?" "No" it was my turn to be shocked "what? Why?" "I'll only do it if you fight Yasashii and become ruler of the vampire kingdom and leader of the Jigoku clan."

"No Kaede" "please" "no" "are you saying no because of Midori." "No I'm saying no because there are probably other people like Midori" "maybe but not likely."

"What?" "Every vampire in the world either knows you or has heard of you." "Before you lost your memory not one person didn't want you to become leader.

Midori just has past issues and I'm sure if you talk to her she'll understand." "And if she doesn't?" "Then you don't have to become ruler." "I'll make you a deal if I can get everyone to agree that you should be the ruler of the vampire kingdom and leader of the Jigoku clan then you become both."

I stared at her for a few minutes "alright, deal" I said shaking her hand. "Come back here in three days and I'll give you everyone's answer." I nodded and stood up.

_(A/n they were sitting down during the entire conversation) _"See you in three days." I said as I tugged on the roped that was surprisingly still on my ankle. I waved to Kaede as I was pulled back into my inner world.

**"Did you get some answers king?" **"Actually I got all my answers" **_"What did you find out Ichigo?" _**

I sat down on one of the buildings as I began to recap all that I had learned from Kaede. Zangetsu and Shiro were in shock by the time I was finished.

**"Heh, if you're willing to go through all that to keep me around king you must really like me." **I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm **"owww!" **

Zangetsu chuckled and turned to face me. **_"What will you do if Soul society finds out?" _**I sighed "I don't know" **"go home and get some rest king you're stressed." **

**Shiro smirked "maybe you can find some relief when Louise gets back." **He sent me back out before I could retort "bastard" I said standing up and heading down stairs.

"Why aren't you dressed Ichi-ni it's almost time for school." Yuzu said looking up from in front of the stove. "It's morning already?" 'I was talking to Kaede for that long?'

"No we're all up and dressed because we heard on the news that school now starts at two 'o clock in the morning." Karin said sarcastically. "Whatever I'm skipping breakfast today" I said as I ran back upstairs to get dressed. "Why?" I heard Yuzu yell "sorry! Not hungry!"

"Hey Chad, Mizuiro" I greeted as I entered the classroom. Chad grunted in response and Mizuiro waved. "Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue said waving as she came in.

'That's right I haven't told Inoue or the others about Louise' "Chad could you tell everyone to make sure they're on the roof today at lunch I have something important to tell you."

He looked slightly worried "I'm fine it's just something I wanted to tell you." He nodded and went to his seat 'how am I supposed to break this to Inoue'

**"just tell her king she'll get over it." **'But Inoue is very sensitive and I don't want to hurt her. I may not like her that way but I still care about her'

**"then tell her in private so if she does get really upset no one else will see." **'Wow, an actual smart idea.' I could practically feel Shiro rolling his eyes 'alright I'll do it'

"Inoue" I called. She walked over to me smiling brightly "what is it?" "C-Can I talk to you in private after class." If possible her smile got wider "yes where do you want to talk?"

"How about in the front of the school." She nodded and went back over to Tatsuki. I sighed and faced the front. 'Why does my life have to be so complicated?'

After class I went out front and waited for Inoue. 'I can do this it's for Louise.' "Kurosaki-kun" Inoue said walking up to me "what did you want to talk about?"

"Do you remember that girl at the hospital?" "The black haired one?" "Hai" "Yes I remember her." "Well…she's my…" "Your what?"

"She's my…fiancée" Inoue was silent with no expression on her face for several seconds.

I shifted from foot to foot nervously "Inoue?" "I'm happy for you! She said hugging me with a big smile on her face.

"Congratulations Kurosaki-kun I have to go" she said as a rogue tear ran down her face. "Inoue!" I called as she ran off. I sighed and slowly headed for the roof 'one down eight to go' I thought solemnly.

_A/n I finally finished chapter 9! The eight people Ichi was talking about are Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin. I hope you liked this chapter please review! _


	10. Please Read!

A/n I just realized that in the last chapter I made Kaede say that having pale skin isn't a vampire thing but that's exactly what I made it seem like so ignore that. All the vampires in this story have pale skin.


	11. Transformation

_A/n Please review and enjoy! I do not own bleach._

"So what's up Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked as everyone was gathered around on the roof. "First of all Tatsuki I told Orihime before the rest of you so you might want to go see her after this."

She looked at me confused "I have a…fiancée" Ishida choked on the juice he was sipping. Tatsuki ran back inside to find Inoue, Chad remained impassive but I could tell he was surprised.

Mizuiro congratulated me and Keigo was freaking out. "How could you get a girlfriend let alone a fiancée before me you're barely even at school?"

"She doesn't go here" "well where does she go?" I racked my brain for an answer to that. "She's being home schooled" "is she even pretty?"

"Keigo stop freaking out just because you can't get a girl." Mizuiro reprimanded "it's alright Mizuiro." I said as I showed them a picture I took of her while we were staying with Ukitake's.

"She's really pretty" Mizuiro said in awe. "How did Orihime take it?" Ishida said with slight worried tone to his voice.

"She ran off crying" I said softly "I'm going to go talk to her" he said going inside. "Well this turned out well" I said sarcastically "don't worry I'm sure Tatsuki and Ishida are happy for you they're just worried about Orihime."

Mizuiro said sympathetically. Keigo agreed after he calmed down, Chad had yet to say anything. "Chad you there?" I said snapping my fingers in front of his face.

He nodded and softly congratulated me. Lunch went on with Mizuiro and Keigo asking me questions about Louise and how we met. Surprisingly as we talked about her I started to miss her.

After school I went to Urahara's and asked him for a gigai. "What type of gigai?" "One that looks just like me but is albino and has golden eyes."

"For your hollow? "I was surprised he knew but didn't question it since he was…well Urahara.

"Alright stay here I'll have it done in a minute" I nodded and sat down leaning my back against the wall.

I waited for two hours before Urahara finally came back with a gigai. "What happened to a minute?" "Sorry took longer than expected and I decided to add the black sclera."

"Why?" "I just can't imagine a different colored sclera for a hollow." I sighed and nodded "arigatō" he smiled and handed me the gigai. I walked home and ran up to my room as soon as I was inside.

'Shiro come on out' I thought sitting on my bed **"yes king?" **He said once he was sitting beside me "I got your gigai try it on" I said pointing to it.

He stared at it for a few minutes before getting on his knees in front of me. **"Are you sure you want to do this king?" **I nodded. He smiled slightly and kissed the corner of my mouth.

"S-Shiro" I said blushing, he laughed and stood up. **"You're such a baby king" **he said stepping inside his gigai. **"This is really uncomfortable" **he complained.

"Shut up I sat for two hours waiting for this gigai so you could stay with…uh everyone." Shiro smirked **"you mean you king?" **"Leave me alone I admit you're not that hard to be around."

**"How sweet" **he said sarcastically. "So how do you feel now?" **"It's not that bad, am I like your long lost twin brother now or something?"**

"We'll say our parents didn't have enough money to take care of four kids so you went to live with our grandparents."

**"Your dad is a doctor he's practically rich" **"but he wasn't always we could just say he decided to bring you home once he got enough money."

**"Alright what's my name it can't be Shirosaki Kurosaki" **I chuckled "no I'll call you…ogihci?" **"Your name backwards?" **"I can't think of a better idea."

**"How about Yoru" **"Alright you are officially my twin brother Yoru Kurosaki." **"What do we tell your family?" **"The truth" he nodded and stood up

"Shiro!" **"What?" **"Put some clothes on your naked!" **"Well give me some clothes it's not like I own any." **

I sighed "that's right we'll have to go shopping tomorrow." I walked over to my closet and pulled out a black t-shirt with 'Destiny' written on it in white, black skinny jeans with a silver chain on the side, a white pair of socks and black converse shoes.

**"How much black do you have?" **"Not that much I just chose those colors because it looks better on you." **"Alright let's go downstairs" **I smiled and trailed behind him.

"Ichi-ni who's that?" Yuzu asked warily once we got downstairs." "You know about Shiro I gave him a gigai so he could start coming to school with me his new name is Yoru Kurosaki."

"So he's going to be our new brother?" I nodded "isn't Yoru a girl name" Karin said walking up and eyeing him. "It's a boys and girls name" **"what?" **he snapped "Shiro!" I reprimanded **"well she's staring at me."**

"Lay off Karin he won't try anything." She rolled her eyes and went back to watching TV "Where's dad?" I asked turning toward Yuzu." "He should be here any minute now" she explained just as he came bursting through the door.

"I heard everything from the other side of the door welcome to the family my new son!" He yelled lunging for Shiro. Shiro stepped to the side and let him crash into the wall.

"Nice…reflex" dad said weakly. Karin shook her head and Yuzu sighed and ran to go help him up "come on Shiro" **"I thought I was Yoru and where to?"**

"I only have to call you that in public and to Urahara's." **"Didn't you just come back from there?" **"Yes but there's something I want to discuss with him."

I said heading out the door **"king I can sense that Kohaku boy's reiatsu." **"Really? How far away is he?" **"Actually I think he's at Urahara's." **I sped up toward the shop and motioned for Shiro to follow suit.

"Urahara?" I called once we got inside "Kurosaki-kun your just in time" "for what?" I asked as all the members of the Jigoku clan entered the room.

_(A/n everyone except Yasashii) _**"Where's the ass hat?" **"Shiro knock it off" **"I have freedom of speech." **I rolled my eyes and turned toward the clan members _(A/n Louise is a member of the clan just to let you know the rest of the members will be revealed in a minute.)_

"Why are you all here?" "Kaede told us about the conversation you two had and everyone already decided their answer." Kohaku said walking up.

**"So what is your answer?" **"We would all prefer it if you were our leader." Midori said quietly "the first thing you should know Kurosaki-kun is everyone's name and rank."

I quietly listened as Kohaku began to point everyone out. Apparently the primera of the clan was just recently kicked out for trying to start a fight with one of the other members.

Kohaku is the sexta vampire, Kaede doesn't have a rank but she is the right hand to Yasashii. Louise is the tercera vampire, and Midori is the octava.

_(A/n Midori has short midnight blue hair and gold eyes.) _A girl named Hana Utsukushi has long blonde hair and green eyes and is the segunda vampire.

A guy named Shiki Sutoikku has short brown hair and lavender eyes and is the cuatro vampire.

A girl named Shia Kisetsu has long violet hair and eyes and is the quinto vampire.

Akarui Uta has short black hair and blue eyes and is the septima vampire. Urami Awai has short black hair and grey eyes and is the Noveno vampire.

A guy named Gurē Hayabusa has slightly long red hair _(A/n about as long as Stark's hair)_ and brown eyes and is the decima vampire. "Now that the introductions over you made a deal Kurosaki-kun and you have to go through with it."

Urahara said in his annoyingly cheery voice "how the hell do you manage to know about _everything _that's going on?" He laughed. "It's my little secret Kurosaki-kun."

**"So what happens now?" **"Ichigo-sama will have to fight Yasashii and win." Kohaku answered "but Yasashii has gotten a lot stronger since you were a vampire you will have to train and get stronger."

"With who? I haven't told my friends about this and Shiro and Zangetsu know about as much as I do."

"You'll have to train with one of us" Midori said walking up beside Kohaku "aren't you all busy with whatever Yasashii has you do."

"Join us" Kohaku said suddenly "what?" "Take the spot of primera vampire so we'll be able to take turns training you." "No way, isn't there something else I can do?"

"Not if you want to fight him before they make him ruler." I sighed "fine" "that reminds me you still have to go see Kaede." "For what?" Kohaku gave me an exasperated look "you can't be our leader of you're only human."

My eyes widened in understanding "now? Wouldn't I look different or something how would I explain that to my friends and family."

"The only difference would be that your skin is really pale you could tell them that you went through some physical changes when you finished your training."

"Alright we need to go, come on Shiro" he nodded and followed me out the door. **"So you're really going to become a vampire?" **"Yeah" **"do you think things will be any different?"**

"They already are." **"I think you should tell your family king." **I looked at him shocked "why?"

**"Soul society is the only problem you'll have when you become a vampire your family would still accept you."**

"True but this is a lot to take in" **"so why don't you until you've taken it all in yourself." **I sighed "okay but I'm not going to tell them until after I become a vampire."

"Where are you going to sleep Shiro?" **"With you stupid" **"We can't sleep in the same bed together." **"Why?" **"It's weird" **"then I'll sleep in your closet like Rukia."**

**"Also you know you still haven't told your family about Louise." **"I'll tell them when we get home" I said not realizing we were standing right in front of the building.

**"Turn around king" **I looked at him confused and turned around. 'Oh crap' Shiro cackled "you heard that?" **"Our connection hasn't been severed yet king now go on tell them."**

I slowly walked toward the door and headed up stairs. "Umm dad, Karin, Yuzu" I called as we entered the living room. "What is it Ichi-ni" Yuzu said running up and hugging me "do you remember Louise?"

"The girl you brought home?" I nodded. "What about her?" Karin asked in a bored tone **"she's king's fiancée." **

Shiro said wrapping his arm around my shoulder "my son has finally become a man!"

Dad yelled running around the house. "How come you didn't tell us about her?" Yuzu asked pouting.

"It never came up" I said lamely "congratulations Ichi-ni now dad can stop bugging you about grandchildren."

Karin said patting my arm and heading into the kitchen, Yuzu congratulated me too and went to go calm dad down. "How did you two meet? When is the wedding?"

Dad yelled running up to me. "In soul society and we never talked about it" "but you have to talk about your wedding plans." Yuzu said walking up next to dad. "Then how about you help plan our wedding "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She yelled excitedly..

"alright then it's settled" "tell her to come over and talk with me sometime soon." I nodded and went up to my room with Shiro trailing behind me **"see it wasn't that bad." **"Whatever I'm going to bed" **"night king" **"night Shiro I said stifling a yawn.

The next morning I woke Shiro up to tell him I was going to see Kaede. Surprisingly it was a lot easier to get through the door.

I was able to see and feel everything and I made it through pain free. When I got inside I saw Kaede waiting for me. "Are you ready?" She asked solemnly, I nodded and walked up to her.

She slowly stood up and wrapped her arms around my waist. I tilted my head back to allow her better access.

She gently pressed her fangs down on my exposed flesh and after a minute fully bit down, sucking the blood out of my body.

I screamed from the immense pain it brought. I saw everything in red and I ended up screaming so hard I lost my voice. I gasped for breath as the pain increased and tightly grabbed onto her shoulders.

I felt her fangs retract from my neck and fell to the ground clutching my neck. After a few minutes the pain died down and I gained my vision and voice back.

I gasped trying to breath in all the air I could get. "Are you okay?" "Yeah" "good now think about all that we discussed yesterday and try to access the rest of your memories."

"Though I should warn you once you get your memories back your hunger will come back too as well as your powers."

I nodded and focused my thoughts on everything that had been said. All of my memories hit me head on. Kohaku is my adopted brother.

He was the last of the people in his village and my parents took pity on him and took him in.

One night a bunch of guards came and turned him in to enemy territory because they didn't think a mere peasant should be privileged enough to hold the Rekishi family name.

I ran after him and tried to help him but one of guards of the enemies castle caught sight of me and threw me in prison with Kohaku.

He was stubborn and wouldn't listen and always had a witty come back and for that he was punished. I took all the beatings because I didn't want him to get hurt.

One of the maids from the palace took pity on us and helped us escape. When the ruler of the enemy country found out he arrested her and had her killed.

When we got home the guards who turned Kohaku over suffered the same fate.

Not soon after in an attempt to rid the remaining blood of the Taiyō family Kori Kagayaki came and tried to kill me off but only succeeded in killing my parents.

Kea my second mother copied Ai my first mother's actions and used her powers to place me in another woman's womb. Her and my father died in the battle against Kori Kagayaki.

My sister Yuki and brother Sukoshi fled like Kaede had to the vampire kingdom. Kori swore that she would find me and kill me.

It's now that I realize if she does come to try and kill me there would be no one to help me.

My mother is already dead and was never a vampire. If Kori succeeds in ending my life it is permanently the end of me.

_A/n I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you like it! Don't forget to review!_


	12. Another Author's Note

A/n I keep messing up on this. I forgot that Ichigo's family already met Louise so I'm going to rewrite that part. I really need to pay attention to my story also if anyone notices I make a mistake like that again let me know.


	13. The other Zanpakutou

_A/n chapter 12 is here! Please review! I do not own Bleach!_

"Have your memories returned Ichigo?" Kaede asked smiling "yes" "your training will begin tomorrow but for right now you need to get your zanpakutou."

I felt around on my back for the hilt but only found Zangetsu. "Where is it?" "Vampire zanpakutou's do not simply appear once you become a vampire you have to summon it."

"Summon it?" "Yes you have to call your zanpakutou's name in order for it to appear." "How am I supposed know what my zanpakutou's name is if I don't have it?"

"I can give you a hint." "Okay" "it is the opposite of heaven but it isn't hell." "What kind of hint is that?" Kaede laughed "you'll figure it out eventually."

I sighed and closed my eyes 'the opposite of heaven but it isn't hell' I deadpanned and opened my eyes. "I got nothing" she laughed again and sat beside me.

"This is a little more than I'm supposed to tell you but here's another hint" I faced toward her and waited.

"There are eight planets and two afterlives but only three you can live on." "That doesn't help at all!"

"Think about where you are Ichigo not your inner world, not your house just where all of those things are located."

"My inner world is located in me, I'm in my room, my room is in my house, and my house is in…Karakura town?" Kaede sighed.

"Think outside the box itoko where is Karakura town located is?" "In Japan" "outside the box, where is Japan located?" "On…Earth?" "Yes!" She yelled jumping up.

"So my zanpakutou's name is Chikyū?" I said right before a long thin blade appeared in my hands. It looked just like Zangetsu's bankai form except the cloth on the hilt is royal purple.

There are also some changes to Zangetsu it went from its abnormally large form to a small thin blade with an emerald colored cloth around its hilt.

On the side of each blade was 賞賛の価値男は誇りを感じている男だ incurved into the side and at the very tip was a tiny amount of smoke that spread every time I moved it.

_(A/n _賞賛の価値男は誇りを感じている男だ _means a man worth praising is a man who feels no pride.) _"Wow" I said moving each blade around gently.

"If the swords appearance is like this did Zangetsu's appearance change as well?" "Probably but right now you need to go see the new addition to your team."

She said waving as I exited the door **_"Ichigo who is this?"_ **Zangetsu asked.

To people stood in front of me and it was blatantly obvious which one was Zangetsu his only difference being longer hair and no sunglasses so that we were able to see his dark brown eyes.

The other person however was…a girl. She had long teal hair that stopped at the end of her back and brown eyes. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress the stopped just behind her knees and she was bare foot.

"Chikyū my other zanpakutou" Zangetsu stared at me in shock. "I told you vampires have zanpakutous too" I said defensively. "Hai and tomorrow you will be learning how to wield me."

She said in surprisingly soft voice "you have achieved this twice a third time should be no problem especially since you gained your memories back."

I nodded slightly grateful that this would be a lot easier than my other training. "What about my training with Zangetsu?"

"You can still do that though I should tell you that your powers plus mine and Zangetsu's would make your strength rival that of even Captain Commander Yamamoto's."

I felt giddy at the thought I could finally give that old bastard a piece of my mind and not worry about being killed. Also I would _love _to give a piece of my mind to Soi Fon, I never did like her.

She always had this I'm better than anyone else attitude. "I'm going to go tell Shiro about all this." Zangetsu and Chikyū nodded and sent me to the real world.

Shiro silently listened as I began to recap all that had happened "this is so cool Shiro!" I yelled excitedly **"congrats king" **he said snickering "sorry I'm just really excited" I said practically bouncing in my seat

. Shiro got up and sat next to me on the bed. **"You still have to train not to burst your bubble but it might not be as easy as you think."**

I nodded calming down "wait if I gained my memories back how come I didn't know that I had to summon my zanpakutou?" Shiro shrugged.

'Because not all of your memories have returned even if it's a small amount missing it is still vital information.' Chikyū answered 'why didn't I get all of my memories back?'

'I withheld your knowledge of vampire powers because I wanted to see if you were still capable of wielding me.' I sighed irritably **"what is it king?"**

"Apparently the reason some of my memories are gone is because Chikyū took them away." **"Why?" **Shiro asked confused "to see if I could still wield her."

Shiro cackled **"better pass that test king" **I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Come on today we need to go get you some clothes" **"what about school?"**

"We're skipping." I said walking out the room "good morning Ichi-ni, Yoru-ni." **"You don't have to call me that" **Shiro said politely knowing how sensitive Yuzu is.

"But I want to; you're going to be my ani-san for a while now right?" Shiro nodded smiling. I don't think I've ever seen Shiro smile a genuine smile.

I guess Yuzu has that effect on people. "Shiro and I are going shopping for clothes." "No you're not you have school!" Dad yelled with his foot aimed at me.

I grabbed and threw him into the wall "I'm sixteen and it's not the first time." Dad slowly got up and ran over to us "alright but if you're done before school is over you have to go."

I nodded and pulled Shiro out the door "so where do you want to shop?" **"I heard you tell your friends one day that you like to shop at Hot Topic."**

"So you want to go shop there?" Shiro nodded "okay that's just up the street. As we walked people started ogling us and Shiro threw his arm around me and kissed my cheek just for the fun of it.

A bunch of girls pulled out their phones and started taking pictures. "Stop that you're giving people the wrong idea." **"So, let people think what they want" **he said as we entered the store "let's shop!"

I exclaimed pulling him over to a bunch of cool shirts. We shopped for hours and the girl at the counter continuously kept trying to flirt with Shiro. It would have been hilarious if he hadn't looked so horrified.

I almost forgot that it was only Shiro's second day in the real world and doesn't exactly know what she's doing. "Shiro tell her you're not interested" I whispered.

**"I'm not interested" **he said shakily. The girl pouted disappointedly and went back over to the counter. I chuckled and nudged his arm.

"She was flirting Shiro she likes you" realization dawned on his face and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. **"Oh" **I tried and failed to hold back my laughter.

Shiro glared and went to go pay for the clothes. "I'm sorry it was just too funny" I said running to catch up with him.

The next morning I went to Urahara's with Shiro and found out Kohaku would be training me for the first week.

"Alright you know that all zanpakutous have shikai and bankai you learned bankai with Zangetsu in three days so bankai with Chikyū should be easy."

Kohaku said taking out his zanpakutou "but first I want to see how you can fight without either one." "My zanpakutou's name is Hanabira I'll show you just what you're up against."

Kohaku made a claw like hand and dragged it across his blade making it glow a light purple. "Slaughter them and burn their bones Shiore ta, Hanabira!" _(Shiore ta means wilted and Hanabira means petal, wilted petal.)_

The blade turned into a scythe and as he dragged his claw like hand across it again it became a Kusarigama. _(A/n a sharp sickle with a chain)_

"My zanpakutou has the ability to turn into any weapon I choose but the power of the weapon and my zanpakutou is added into it making it even more powerful."

Kohaku explained transforming his weapon back into a blade "ready?" "As I'll ever be" I said pulling out Chikyū. Shiro patiently watch from the sidelines as Kohaku and I clashed swords.

Every time our blades hit it seemed like the smoke around the tip of my sword spreads. Kohaku was a lot faster than I imagined I could barely keep up with him.

His speed would put Soi Fon _and_ Yoruichi to shame. Wait… Kaede said that anything I lack in as a soul reaper I excel in as a vampire. I wonder if I'm that fast.

I tried to focus all my attention on speed as I felt my reiatsu start to rise. Kohaku smirked knowingly and sped up a bit. I planted both heels in the ground and met him halfway.

We were going so fast even Shiro was trying to see where we went. I pushed some of my reiatsu into Chikyū and pushed forward. The smoke engulfed the blade and surrounded Kohaku.

He screamed and jumped backward. "Kohaku are you alright?" I asked jumping down towards him. "Y-Yeah" he said sitting up "I'm so sorry I didn't think that would happen."

"It's to be expected your power surpasses mine by a margin maybe we should have started with someone a bit stronger." I nodded and laughed "are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, why don't we put the zanpakutous away and just practice speed." I smiled and helped him up "alright how fast are you?" "I'm the second fastest in the clan."

"Who's the first?" "You" he said simply "I want to show you a move you taught me back when you were Ichigo Rekishi." I nodded and stepped back.

Kohaku started to run in a large circle getting faster each time. Eventually wind started to blow around him and form a hurricane like shape.

The circle he was running in started to get smaller and smaller until he was at the bottom of the hurricane like wind.

He stopped and ran over to me "you used to call it the whirlwind, depending on how fast the person is it can suck up anything with a thirty mile radius."

stared at him shocked "I taught you that?" "Yep and I'm the only one, nobody knows about it outside of the clan."

I sighed "my life is so screwed up." Kohaku chuckled "yeah but it's not so bad either" I smiled and walked over to Shiro.

"Care to join the fight?" He grinned maniacally and ran over to Kohaku.

I Laughed and followed him.

_It's done! It's a bit shorter than most of my chapters but I didn't have a lot of time since school's back in. I'm sooooooooo upset! _


	14. The New Primera

_In the last chapter I typed that it was chapter twelve but it's technically chapter nine because I have so many author's notes. I know that's probably annoying. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been a bit lazy. I'm going to skip over Ichigo's training with Kohaku and the others but I will show his training with Zangetsu and Chikyū. Also thanks to all of you who reviewed! Anyway on with the story! :D_

I stood tall as the members of the Jigoku clan surrounded me. I went through a series of tests with Yasashii.

I held back of course, if he knew my true strength he would never let me join.

Though I was still contemplating if this was the best method to overthrow him.

I mean sure he was jackass to Shiro but is he really that bad.

If he is, there's no way I'm going to be working under him. Right now Yasashii is going on about the rules and expectations of being in the clan.

Really I could care less what he says; I'm only here until I've mastered all the techniques.

So far I've got kidou down packed. Hell I'm even better than Rukia.

The only thing I still need to work on is the final Getsuga Tensho.

Zangetsu told me about and after hours of arguing he agreed that he would teach it to me if I could beat him in a one on one battle.

My training with Chikyū has gone smoothly. I've attained shikai and bankai but I still need to work on it.

Kaede and Kohaku taught me how to summon my dragons.

True to Kaede's words I have two dragons because of all the reiatsu I have.

One is a beautiful white dragon with a sky blue stomach and wings.

Its chin is jagged and looks like it has knives sticking out of it.

It also has enormous claws and a long tale with a scythe like shape on the end.

I found out it was a boy and named it Hoshikuzu which means stardust because when he first appears he's covered in a thick layer of it giving him a magnificent glow.

The other is a girl and her name is Burakkurōzu which means black rose mainly because she looks just like one.

She's all black with blood red wings and large claw-like scales going down her back.

Her wings are red too and her claws are as big as Hoshikuzu's.

Burakkurōzu has a long black and red vine with thorns that wraps around her body.

They have amazing powers Hoshikuzu can shoot balls of reiatsu out of her mouth that destroys anything within a mile of him.

His tale has a poison in it that paralyzes the victim.

Burakkurōzu's vine does the same thing and she shoots whatever power my weapon has out of her mouth but three times stronger.

They're very protective of me, though I don't know why.

Shiro has been training with me from time to time and even though our connection has been severed, his connection with Zangetsu hasn't.

So he's still able to use his white Zangetsu. He's already mastered the final Getsuga Tensho.

'The damn bastard' I thought solemnly. Chikyū silently laughed in the back of my head.

"Do you except these terms Ichigo?" Yasashii asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? Yeah" I said clearing my throat. Midori and a few others snickered "were you even listening Kurosaki?"

"Of course" "Then what did I say?" "S-Something about…rules?" Everyone laughed except Yasashii.

"Please try and listen from now on, Kohaku will repeat what I just said to you later."

He said exasperatedly "yes sir" I said saluting him. "This is a clan Kurosaki not comedy hour" "this is a clan Kurosaki not comedy hour."

I mocked quietly when he turned his back to me "you got the spot; you are now primera of the Jigoku clan, congratulations."

He said smiling, though I could tell it was fake. "I'm so honored" I said sarcastically.

"You're free to go Kurosaki I'm sure you have other matters to attend to."

I looked at him confused. "You phones been continuously ringing since you stepped in the room."

He answered. I looked down and finally noticed my phone vibrating. I felt like slapping myself.

"Hey Rukia" I said once I got outside "Ichigo I've been calling you for thirty minutes, what the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry, I was…training with Zangetsu though I should warn you; I may look a little different."

"Why?" "It comes with the package" "whatever just come back to the soul society, there's a captain's meeting and you're invited."

"W-Why?" "I don't know just come!" The dial tone sounded as she hung up.

I cursed under my breath. No one aside from Urahara and the Jigoku clan know about Chikyū and I don't have an excuse for that.

Maybe Shiro can come up with something? Or Zangetsu and Chikyū? I sighed and walked toward the shop as I racked my brain for a believable lie.

"Kurosaki-san just tell them I used you as an experiment and the result was your new zanpakutou."

Urahara said as if reading my thoughts "thanks" I said smiling.

"Tessai has the gate ready, just go into the basement."

* * *

Rukia couldn't stop staring at me since I stepped foot through the senkai gate.

And I got the same result when I entered the meeting room _(A/n is that what you call it? I don't know where they go for captain's meetings.)_

"What?" I asked irritably. All the females turned away blushing while the guys just straightened themselves out.

Excluding Mayuri who just kept eyeing Chikyū "new zanpakutou Kurosaki?" He asked interestedly.

Everyone looked at me again surprised just now realizing that I had two swords strapped to my back.

"Yeah, Urahara used me as a test subject for one of his experiments."

"Kurosaki Ichigo" The head captains voiced boomed through the room.

"You appearance has changed as well, why?"

"I've been training with Zangetsu and my new zanpakutou Chikyū but it resulted in some physical changes."

He looked contemplative for a moment before nodding his head.

Since I learned to control my reiatsu it's been much easier to sense where people are and I could feel Rukia's reiatsu though the other side of the door.

Most likely listening in on the conversation. "So is it true you got yourself a girl Ichigo?"

Kenpachi asked with that familiar crazed smirk on his face.

I nodded in conformation and most of the female audience seemed a bit disappointed.

What the hell is going on? I've never gotten reactions like this from the opposite sex before.

I mainly got flirty looks from other males and that's just downright creepy.

"So what exactly is this meeting about?" I asked wanting to turn the conversation away from me.

"The meeting Kurosaki is about you" the head captain answered.

"What about me?"

"We all want to know what's going on with you, your reiatsu is different, your appearance has changed, you have two zanpakutous, and we constantly sense a hollow's energy around you."

'Damn you Shiro' I thought irritably "you know I was a vizard, my reiatsu is different because my hollow was removed."

Everyone gasped except Byakuya of course, though his eyes did widen slightly.

"So you killed it?" Byakuya asked quietly. "No…" I said averting my eyes "so what, you let a crazed hollow on the loose?"

Soi Fon asked angrily. God I hate her. "Shiro is not crazed and he's not on the loose he's…living with me" I finished quietly.

"You gave it a name and your letting it lives with you?" "He's not an _it _you Yoruichi obsessed freak."

**_"Ichigo!" _**Zangetsu scolded while Chikyū just chuckled.

Soi Fon looked taken aback but soon regained her composure and glared at me.

"If you didn't kill _him_ then how was he removed?" Hitsugaya asked trying to ease the tension.

"Shiro wouldn't have been able to exist once I got more powerful, so I had Urahara make a gigai for him so he could stay with me."

The head captain nodded "is he stable?" "Yes, Shiro is in control of him and would never hurt anyone…well…except if you piss him off."

"He's like Kenpachi in that area" I whispered though the others seem to have heard it.

"So can we consider him an ally Kurosaki?" Unohana asked gently "yes, you have nothing to worry about."

"Then we'll leave him in your hands Kurosaki" the head captain said standing.

"Everything has been clarified, dismissed!" I sighed in relief and bowed respectfully which was a bit of a shock.

"It's not nice to eaves drop Rukia" I said smirking as I left the room.

She blushed bright red at being caught and quickly ran off.

* * *

When I got home Karin greeted me and left for soccer practice.

Yuzu had left a note on the counter saying my dinner was in the fridge and that she went shopping with dad.

Basically I had the house to myself. "Hey Ichigo" someone said making me jump and almost drop the glass plate I was holding."

"Louise?" I said shocked. She giggled and ran up to me wrapping her arms round my neck and pressing her lips against mine.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. "Miss me?" She asked smiling.

I laughed and kissed her again running my hands down her side.

"I told my family about you, Yuzu wants to talk with you about wedding plans."

"I'd be more than happy to talk with your sister" Louise said gripping the front of my shirt.

"But I didn't come here for that, I came here to spend time with you" she said pulling me toward her.

We stayed like that for a while, lips pressed firmly against each other's not yet wanting to let go.

I gently pulled away and smiled lovingly at her "my dad's home."

I said as a car we heard a car door slam close and the sound of feet pounding up the stairs resounded through the silence.

Louise wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head in the crook of my neck.

"Ichi-…oh my bad" Yuzu said blushing "my fourth daughter! Welcome home!" my dad yelled happily.

"Fourth?" She asked confused "he considers Rukia a daughter" I whispered.

**"Yo king"** Shiro said trailing in after them "you went with my _dad _to the grocery store?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

**"He's not _that _annoying king" **he said as my dad starting dancing around the room singing about how I'm a man and he'd finally have another daughter that was _actually _a part of the family.

No offense to Rukia, but she's not in the family she's just like one.

"Louise why don't you stay for a little while, I can fix you something to eat of you'd like" Yuzu said smiling.

"I couldn't intrude" Louise said politely.

"Nonsense my fourth daughter could never intrude!" my dad yelled receiving a swift kick to the face by Shiro.

"Just stay before my dad has heart attack" I whispered exasperatedly.

Louise laughed and told Yuzu she'd be happy to stay.

Yuzu fixed Louise some ramen and after Karin came home we all sat around sharing stories and watching movies until around midnight.

After Louise left and dad, Karin, and Yuzu went to bed I recapped to Shiro about everything that happened.

**"Don't screw this leader thing up king; I want to be your right hand man."**

I chuckled and lightly hit him upside the head.

"Go to bed Shiro" he smirked and crawled underneath his covers leaving me to my thoughts.

'Sure I may be strong, but am I really fit to lead an entire nation?'

_I hope you liked this chapter! I couldn't think of a lot of things to do in this chapter but I promise the next one will be more eventful. Please review!_


	15. Secret

_A/n I'm going to start underlining whatever Chikyū says so you can tell them apart and I don't have to keep typing he said or she said. Please review! Thank you again to all of you who reviewed!_

**_"Try again Ichigo" _**Zangetsu said solemnly.

I was currently in my inner world training with Zangetsu and Chikyū.

Zangetsu was trying to help me learn a technique that involved both zanpakutou's powers being combined.

I keep wondering just how powerful it is and if I'll be able to master it in time for the war.

The technique is called Kumo to hoshi _(A/n cloud and stars) _it uses Zangetsu and Chikyū's most powerful attack and combines them both in a super high density blast.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" "Nothing I'm just a little nervous" "about?" I sighed "everything."

**_"You'll be fine Ichigo, just relax and try to concentrate on your training."_**

I nodded and readied myself before saying the incantation _(A/n the technique can be used in kidou or with the zanpakutou's.)_

"Kare wa hito no sekai ni kunrin suru, Tsuki to Chikyū, Umi to riku, Hiru to yoru, Yuki de oowa rete iru yama, to hoshi ga sora o yokogitte satsuei, Kare no koe o kiku… Kumo to hoshi!"

_"A/n he who reigns over the world, moon and earth, sea and land, night and day, mountains covered in snow, and stars that shoot across the sky, hear his voice…Kumo to hoshi! I know it sounds weird when you hear it in English but that's why I put it in Japanese."_

A bright blue light tinted with black and red shot from my hand and hit one of the rows of buildings.

It managed to completely destroy three buildings but they immediately regenerated.

"You're getting better" Chikyū said smiling. "Thanks but can I take a break? I'm really tired."

Zangetsu nodded and I ran over to Hoshikuzu and Burakkurōzu. "Hey guys" I said smiling gently.

They growled softly and lowered their heads so I could pet them.

Hoshikuzu bent down lower and sat me atop his head while rising up into a standing position.

My eyes widened as I realized how high up I was. I never knew how tall they were until now.

I gasped as I saw a bulge in Burakkurōzu's stomach. I looked to her for confirmation.

She growled and brushed her wing over it as a silent communication.

So there's no denying it, Burakkurōzu is pregnant._ (A/n even if they're basically apart of Ichigo they're still technically animals. Plus I thought it would be cool if Ichi had a little baby dragon running around.)_ I wonder what I'll name the baby.

I'll think about that when the time comes. I petted Hoshikuzu's head "lower me a little."

He stopped by Burakkurōzu's stomach and I gently reached hand out and rubbed it.

It felt soft unlike the rest of her skin and it felt like a heart was beating against my fingers.

There was a soft humming and the vibrations made me shiver violently.

It was like when you're sitting in a massage chair but it's all the way on high.

I retracted my hand and smiled up at her and she nuzzled my cheek, then Hoshikuzu set me down and did the same.

I shunpoed over to Zangetsu and Chikyū "do you know?" I asked excitedly.

They nodded smiling "I wonder what the baby will look like?" Chikyū walked up to me and pointed toward the two dragons.

"It would be pretty hard to tell considering how different they look."

"How long until the baby is born?"

**_"Dragons give birth faster than humans so probably in a few weeks." _**

"Awesome!" I said excitedly. I know it's not a huge thing to be excited over since they're male and female and mating is a natural thing for animals but I can't help but be anxious about when the baby will be here.

"Ichigo, Shirosaki is calling you" I nodded waving as I slowly exited my inner world.

**"King!" **Shiro called for the umpteenth time "what?" I snapped irritably.

**"I've been calling you for five minutes! Are you hard of hearing?"**

"I was busy and Burakkurōzu is having a baby dragon" I said happily.

Shiro's jaw dropped before he collected himself and grinned maniacally.

**"Maybe that'll be you and Louise one day king" **he mocked. I growled and threw a pillow at him.

He laughed and darted out the room. I sighed and shook my head before standing and following after him.

**"King you got a visitor" **Shiro said as I walked into the living room. "Kohaku, what are you doing here?"

"There is an emergency meeting" he said seriously. "About what?" "I don't know yet, let's go."

I nodded and glanced at Shiro before following Kohaku out the door.

We shunpoed back to the old building he took me to when I first met the clan.

"Kohaku can I ask you a question?" He smirked "you just did" I rolled my eyes.

"Why haven't I been thirsty? You know for…blood." Kohaku chuckled "you're a big boy Ichigo you can say it."

"Answer the question" I said heatedly "calm down, and it's because you're experienced, even if you don't have your memories of wielding your zanpakutou you still have the memories of controlling you blood lust."

"But after all these years wouldn't I be really thirsty?" "Only if you are in the presence of it or can smell blood."

"Now hurry up we're late" he said rushing inside.

I quickly followed after him and darted through the doors immediately taking my seat and avoiding Yasashii's gaze.

"Now that everyone is here I recently found out that the Mizu clan has been seen walking around Karakura."

"I don't know what their goal is but that's what we're going to find out, hunt down any Mizu clan members and bring them here."

Everyone nodded and left "Ichigo, are you coming?" Louise asked looking back.

"Yeah" I said standing and walking over to her. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me" I said smiling. She smiled back and ran off with the others.

I decided to take a different route and headed toward Karakura high. "Ichigo!" someone called.

I turned around and saw Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Renji, and Toshirou running after me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked trying to ignore Orihime's stare.

"The head captain sent me and Rukia here to check for hollows and to see if we can find where ever that unfamiliar reiatsu is coming from."

Toshirou answered "unfamiliar reiatsu?" I asked praying to God he wasn't talking about who I think he is.

"Yeah it's not hollow, shinigami, espada, arrancar, or human so we were sent to investigate."

"Why don't you let me handle it? I sensed it too and decided to come check it out. And if it is a threat I can test my new techniques on it."

Rukia look contemplative before glancing at Toshirou "I think we should look together Kurosaki." Ishida said fixing his glasses.

"It's really not necessary" "why do you look so different?" Renji asked bluntly.

"Why is your head shaped like a pineapple?" Renji growled and opened his mouth to retort only to be cut off by Rukia.

"Alright but call us if anythi-" a loud screeching sound filled the air as a large hollow came out and swung at Rukia.

It scratched her arm and she went barreling through the wall of a nearby store.

"Why are you standing there? Do something Ichigo!" Renji snapped.

I could only look at all of them as the smell of blood filled my senses. Kohaku's earlier words ringing in my head.

I felt my vision turn red and my fangs elongate. A pounding headache started to form as I watched Toshirou dispose of the hollow.

My breath grew ragged and labored and it felt like ninety pounds was suddenly thrust onto my back as I fell to my knees.

I gasped and clawed at the ground trying to fight off the urge to bite Rukia.

I could see everyone staring at me in shock and concern, while Rukia ran over to me.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed trying to crawl away from her. "Ichigo it's me" she said reaching her bloodied arm out.

I gasped and turned away desperately trying to ignore the voices in my head telling me to hurt her.

"Kurosaki-kun" Orihime called attentively walking over to me. "Stay away" I croaked out.

"Please stay away" Rukia's eyes widened as she noticed my eyes had turned crimson.

"What's happening to him?" She cried reaching toward me again.

"Stop!" someone yelled "don't touch him!" I looked up and saw Urami and Akarui shunpoing over to me.

Urami lifted me up onto his back "you need to be fed" he whispered as Akarui tried to explain that they were allies.

"You're that spiritual pressure I sensed earlier" Toshirou said pulling out his sword.

"What are you?" he demanded "allies, please let us take Ichigo so he can get help."

Akarui said desperately "what's wrong with him?" Toshirou asked relaxing a little.

"That's up to him to tell you" Akarui said motioning for Urami to follow him.

Urami nodded and ran off with me on his back. "Ichigo Kurosaki" a voice said from behind us.

Urami growled irritably and turned around "what are you doing with these losers; you should come join our clan."

The guy said cockily "who the hell are you?" Akarui asked heatedly.

"Haru Yama at your service" "what do you want Haru?" "Ichigo of course"

"What do you want with me?" "I want you to join the Mizu clan Kurosaki."

"Why? What could you possibly gain by my joining your clan?"

"Credit, Prince Ichigo Taiyo, Prince Ichigo Rekishi, and substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, all of this is gold and will get the Mizu clan lots of publicity."

"I'm not an advertisement so I'll have to pass" Haru chuckled "I don't think you understand, you don't have a choice."

He said lunging for me. Urami threw me over to Akarui and shunpoed away.

Haru quickly chased after us as Akarui followed suit "running away? How cowardly."

Urami pulled out his zanpakutou and got into a fighting stance.

Haru grinned "bring it on, you're noveno of your clan, I'm tercera."

Urami's facial features formed into one of shock before he collected himself and growled angrily.

"Numbers don't matter; let's see how well you fight."

Haru grinned and charged forward with his zanpakutou raised in the air.

A purple light surrounded his sword as he slashed downward.

Urami quickly jumped out of the way and brought his sword in front of his face as Haru attacked again.

"Burn him! Kōkai!" Urami yelled as fire surrounded his zanpakutou and lashed out at Haru.

He wasn't able to dodge fast enough so Haru had burn marks on his arms, legs and face.

Urami attacked while he was distracted and nearly cut Haru's left arm off but a blurred figure came out of nowhere and blocked it.

"Pay attention Haru!" he yelled. Haru chuckled scornfully "sorry Aji"

Aji raised his reiatsu and used the force to push Urami backward.

Haru staggered forward and lunged for me again while Aji dodged Urami's attacks and forced Akarui to let me go.

I was too weak from hunger so I ended up falling instead standing like the rest of them.

Haru grabbed me and quickly shunpoed away with Aji hot on his tail.

In minutes Urami and Akarui were out of eyesight because they were so much slower.

"Let me go!" I screamed. They ignored and kept heading toward a small building that looked like pawn shop.

Were they going to sell me off or something? A pale skinned woman with long silver hair and amber eyes entered the room.

"We have him Kagayaki-sama" Akarui said bowing as she walked up to us.

"You!" I roared angrily. She only laughed and smiled sadistically.

"I should say the same; I've been trying to get you out of my hair for the last forty-eight years."

"Well you obviously failed and I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we met and I guarantee I can kick your ass in a minute if you provoke me enough."

Chikyū hummed angrily in agreement. Haru scoffed "as if you're any match for Kagayaki-sama."

I glared at him "I'm sure as hell a match for you, care to test that theory out."

"Enough!" Kagayaki's voice boomed. "Shut the hell up! I should kill you on the spot! Killing my parents over something so trivial! You don't deserve any respect!"

Aji slapped me across the face and glared ferociously "don't you dare talk to her that way."

I growled and lunged for him but my hunger decided to kick in so I could only fall to me knees and clutch my stomach as excruciating pain started to spread throughout my body.

Kagayaki laughed "pathetic and you think you can take me on" she turned and slowly started to walk away.

"Feed him, I need him alive for now" Haru roughly pulled me up and took me in the very back of the building.

He threw me in a chair and slit his wrist with a pocket knife. Haru held his wrist in front of my face "drink" he commanded.

I scowled "I don't want your filthy blood" "unless you want to die of hunger I suggest you listen and drink it."

I hesitantly complied knowing he was right. I winced as I sunk my fangs into his skin.

His blood tasted bitter and it stung my mouth. It was like drinking Nyquil and eight month old hot sauce.

But it still quenched my thirst. I drank as much as I could bear before releasing his wrist and swallowing my own spit desperately trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

"Your blood tastes disgusting" I said bluntly "shut up, be glad you even got any" Haru said standing.

"I need to go, stay here" he said demandingly.

I snorted but listened knowing that right know I wasn't in any shape to start a fight despite the blood I just drank.

After what seemed like an hour Kagayaki entered the room locking the door behind her.

"Ichigo" she said gracefully crossing the room and sitting across from me.

I eyed her suspiciously and turned away not liking the look in her piercing amber eyes.

"You don't like us because you think we're evil and cold hearted correct."

I nodded giving her a 'duh' look. "Well I'm going to be warm hearted and let you go, we'll settle this feud on the battle field."

I looked at her confusedly "I'm joining Aizen, though he doesn't know I'm a vampire and I want to keep it that way so keep your mouth shut."

She said warningly "and just a little tip, your clan isn't exactly a saint either, why don't you follow Yasashii on one of his nightly hunting's."

"Why?" "You'll find out when you see your precious leader."

"I don't see him as my leader and he is in no way, shape, or form precious to me."

Kagayaki smirked "well then this will just make you like him even less, now go before I changed my mind."

I nodded and darted out of the room.

* * *

**"Seriously?"**Shiro said shocked as him, Urahara, Kohaku, Kaede, Louise, Yoruichi, and I sat around the table in the shop.

_(A/n of course Yoruichi has to know as well, whatever Urahara knows she knows.)_

"So are you going to follow him?" Kaede asked interestedly. I shrugged "I guess."

**"Tell me what you see this is so suspenseful it's like straight out of a movie!" **

"What movie have you seen?" I asked bemused **"Bloody Chainsaw Massacre" **I sighed.

"Of course" Urahara chuckled and stood "do tell us what you find out Kurosaki-kun I'm also interested in this dark secret Yasashii is harboring."

I nodded walked back to the clinic with Shiro while Kohaku, Kaede, and Louise went to tell everyone what happened.

* * *

I walked quietly a little ways behind Yasashii and hid behind a tree as he turned around with a confused look on his face.

He shrugged and continued walking. I jumped out darted after him trying my best not to make a sound.

I froze in my tracks as he suddenly stopped.

A girl around my age came walking down the street and he just stood there watching her.

He slowly walked up and greeted her. She seemed nervous so I'm guessing they've never met before.

I walked closer trying to hear what he was saying. I could only get bits and pieces.

Yasashii had asked if she wanted him to walk her home. The girl declined but after a little pushing she agreed.

I followed them curiously wondering why he wanted to walk a complete stranger to their house.

And why the girl would let him. As I walked up the street with them I heard an ear piercing scream.

I looked up and saw blooding dripping from the girl's neck onto the ground.

Yasashii's mouth was latched onto her neck.

Her skin grew pale and her body got skinnier and soon wrinkles started to appear.

Soon enough she was completely drained of life and fell to the ground.

From afar she look like a grey stick but once you got up close it was a horrifying sight.

Yasashii dragged her by her feet into the woods and dumped her body in a lake.

I gasped and ran as quickly as I could back home.

I felt terrified; I couldn't get that scream or the look on that girls face out of my head.

But the emotion that conquered my mind the most was guilt.

I stood there and watched not even making a single step to help her.

Once I got home I went straight up to my room ignoring Shiro and my family's curious gazes.

I leaned against the door and fell to my knees crying. "W-Why?"

_A/n Bad Yasashii! This was my longest chapter ever it took twelve pages to write. Anyway I hope you liked! Please review!_


	16. Yuki Rekishi

_A/n Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. It's just been getting pretty hard to find motivation for this story. But I decided to stop being lazy and procrastinating, so I'll be continuing this story. **But I'm not gonna update the next chapter until I finish my other story.** Thank you guys for bearing with me so here is chapter 16!_

A knock resounded through the room as I shook silently with tears streaming down my face.

"**Ichi, you okay?"** "Yeah" I knew I was being pathetic.

I knew it was pathetic to cry over something I did all the time.

Taking the life of another. But somehow it seemed different.

When I took someone else's life, it was in the heat of battle.

Either I died or the other guy did.

Yasashii had mercilessly taken the life of an innocent bystander for his own selfish needs.

And to me that was unforgivable. But it isn't what I saw that brought me to tears.

It was the thought that maybe back when I had all of my memories, I was the same way.

Draining the life source of a human to sate my hunger.

I felt disgusted, not only with Yasashii but myself, and all the other vampires I'd so easily befriended without even entirely knowing their true nature.

Then again who am I to judge? This is their way of life.

Just like hollows feed on each other to grow stronger, the vampires feed on blood.

It's not really my place to say that it's wrong, despite being a vampire myself.

With that thought in mind I wiped my tears and snorted silently for crying over something so ridiculous.

I opened the door and greeted Shiro with a smile. "Sorry, I'm fine" He looked both relieved and confused but nodded and motioned for me to follow him.

"**Your dad found a young girl passed out in the street, he wants to let her stay here but needed your opinion first." **

I nodded and sped up, wanting to see if she was alright.

My breath hitched as I stared into familiar azure and ochre eyes.

They swelled with tears at the sight of me. I knew this girl; I recognized her flowing ginger colored hair and petite but shapely figure.

_*Flashback*_

"_Ani-chan! Ani-chan!" A young girl yelled as she ran toward an eight year old version of me. _

"_Yes Yuki?" I asked softly "I can't find Sukoshi! We were playing hide and seek!" she said pouting cutely. _

_I laughed "then he's probably hiding, do you want me to help you find him?" _

_She nodded excitedly and smiled brightly. _

_After hours of searching we finally found Sukoshi hiding out in one of our commoner friend's houses._

_Yuki squealed "I win! I win!" Sukoshi chuckled "yes you do, now let's get back before kasan and otōsan realize we're gone."_

_When we got back the guards and servants watched amusedly as we tried to sneak back to our rooms._

_In the end we were caught and had to stay in the ballroom until further notice. _

_Yuki giggled "that was fun!" Sukoshi and I just shared a look and smiled._

_*End Flashback*_

"…Yuki…" I whispered "Ani-chan!" she cried and launched herself onto me.

We hit the ground with a thud while my family just stared in shock.

Shiro seemed to have already realized what was going on and watched amusedly as Yuki started bawling into my shirt.

I hushed her and ran my fingers through her soft locks. She sniffled as she gradually calmed down.

"When I heard you were alive I ran all the way to look for you but I hadn't fed in a month so I passed out. I'm so glad I got to see you!"

I smiled gently and wrapped my arms around her.

The sound of someone clearing their throat ruined the moment.

Karin stared at us with an annoyed expression. I smirked as she glared at Yuki "who're you?" She stood up and bowed politely "I'm Yuki Rekishi, fourteen years old, I'm Ichigo's sister."

Karin looked taken aback "no you're not, we're his sisters" she said gesturing towards Yuzu and herself.

"I'm his sister from a past life, perhaps I should explain."

* * *

My dad heaved a sigh as he rested on the couch digesting the information.

I couldn't say I was surprised at his suddenly serious demeanor. But I could say I was surprised to see that Karin was the one crying. Not so much when she hit me though.

"Why didn't you say anything, are you an idiot?" Yuzu spoke as steadily as she could but her voice cracked from time to time.

"Why didn't you tell your friends at soul society Ichi-ni? They would have helped you."

At this point dad spoke up "not necessarily, vampires and shinigami aren't compatible, there's no guarantee they'll accept Ichigo after finding out what he is."

Karin looked desperate "But what about Rukia? She wouldn't hurt Ichigo!"

"**One person isn't enough to change the minds of over a million stubborn shinigami and now that I think about, I'm not sure how this war will turn out if we have hollows, shinigami, **_**and**_** vampires to fight against."**

Dad nodded his head in agreement "we need to get more allies and don't worry Karin, nothing will happen to Ichigo."

"How do you know that? He's already gotten himself kidnapped once!"

I winced at her words before pulling both her and Yuzu into an embrace.

"I promise I'll be careful, please trust me" reluctantly consenting they trudged upstairs with dad into their rooms.

Shiro offered to show Yuki her room and sent me a warning look as he passed that clearly said we were going to have a talk later.

I groaned in annoyance _'great, __**another**__ overprotective asswhole.'_

* * *

School kind of seemed like my own twisted utopia with my being so obviously awkward around Yasashii, _'to which I was constantly questioned about' _telling bull to Yuzu and Karin about how I'm perfectly safe, _'which is about ninety percent a lie' _constantly hiding from Soul Society and Rukia who seem to have a million question about what happened just last weekand trying to maintain my friendship with Orihime while receiving dirty but understanding looks from both Ishida and Tatsuki.

It's official. My life sucks. And that isn't an over exaggerated statement when school becomes your official haven.

And to top it all off Kohaku, Kaede, and Louise all seemed to have gone M.I.A. and no one will tell me where they are.

I'll be frank with myself. I miss them. I miss their annoying but enjoyable company.

I miss Kohaku's snarky, sarcastic comments, Kaede's smart attitude, and Louise's calming aura.

I know that last bit sounded weird but whenever I'm with her she gives off the feeling that she doesn't have a care in the world, that she's perfectly happy and wants to share the feeling with you.

It's both enviable and refreshing.

Most people I know have these huge ass burdens that I always seem to get tangled in.

Regardless I'm glad to be of help though. A tapping on the classroom window woke me from my thoughts.

I was shocked to see Kohaku hanging upside down from the roof. He motioned for me to come out.

Quickly excusing myself I darted up the steps to the roof.

I slammed the door opened fully prepared to scream at him for coming here in broad daylight but the look on his face stopped me.

"Louise left the clan" I gaped at him "wha-why?" "And Kaede is in trouble, the news that you are alive has spread quickly and many people want you to take back the throne."

Take it back? Who's occupying it now? "So? Why would that trouble Kaede?"

"She is your cousin and the people who want you back on top immediately assumed that she had the most influence over you."

"Influence over what?" I was completely lost.

"Which throne to take up; remember you are both a Taiyo and a Rekishi you can't be two different people."

My blood boiled "so their pressuring Kaede to make the decision for me."

Kohaku nodded "wait, what about Louise?" he gave a shrug.

"I don't know it's not like I talk to her often, the only reason I know her is through you."

"Well, do you know where she is?" "I can tell you a couple of her favorite places but there's no guarantee she's there; and what about Kaede?"

He said the last bit angrily. "I want to help her as much you do but at least I know what's going on with her; I don't even know if Louise is okay or where she is."

I paused briefly. "Speaking of which, why are you here? You're my adopted brother, wouldn't the pressure you too?"

Kohaku rolled his eyes. "Key word _adopted_, she's the only blood relative still on the charts."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?" "I mean no one has heard from your siblings Yuki or Sukoshi since you last disappeared."

I let a coy smile flit across my face "actually Yuki is at my house right now."

I nearly burst out with laughter at Kohaku's flabbergasted expression. "Take me to her" he said suddenly serious. I looked at him curiously before smirking "do you have a crush on her?"

He sputtered turning bright red. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I was practically rolling on the floor while Kohaku let out a flurry of profanities.

"I'm too old for her!" I rolled my eyes "you're not that much older Kohaku, stop acting twenty-eight."

"Just take me to her, its serious!" I chuckled "alright, alright."

* * *

_(A/n skipping because I'm just too lazy to type it all)_

"Now I have a few questions" I began slowly "where have you been all this time Yuki?"

"Well…that's a long story."

_*Flashback*_

_The castle was in chaos. Everyone was fighting, even the maids and stable boys. _

_A fourteen year old Yuki sat huddled in the corner. _

_**(A/n I don't know if I made this clear in the other chapters but the vampires are immortal. Once they reach a certain age they just stop growing. For Yuki her immortal age is fourteen and Ichigo will probably stop at nineteen.) **_

_One of Kori's henchmen had set part of the castle on fire. _

_Sukoshi had told her to wait in the closet while he went to search for Ichigo. She was terrified. _

_All she could hear were the blood curdling screams of her people and the roaring flames of the fire._

_Blood was slowly spreading from the floor outside to wear she was. It made her sick; _

_The thought of seeing all of the decaying bodies spread about like trash. Finally Yuki couldn't take it anymore. _

_Bursting through the door she closed her eyes shut and ran as fast as she could in the direction her brother went. _

_She let out a wild scream when someone grabbed her from behind. _

_The woman holding her up smirked and through her to the ground. _

"_What a pretty little thing" she hissed "it's a shame no one will ever get to see the beautiful flower you'd have bloomed into."_

_Amber eyes glowed with mirth as she pulled out a stark white katana. _

_Yuki scrambled backward feeling around for anything to defend herself with. _

_Yuki screamed as she hurriedly jumped out of the way of the blade. She took deep breaths to calm herself. _

_She could handle this. She was a princess; she was one of the most powerful vampires in the kingdom. _

_Standing she placed her hands in front of her and started chanting. _

"_Jaaku o haiboku, soshite yowai o mamoru" A purple light that got brighter with each passing second shot out from her hand and right onto the woman. _

_However it had no effect as she just laughed hysterically. _

"_What kind of pathetic spell was that? Do you think you can beat __**me**__ with it?" _

_Yuki whimpered and stumbled backward into…nothing. _

_She suddenly felt as if she was floating as she got farther and farther away from the woman's enraged face. _

_As her feet touched the ground she looked around and found herself about five miles away from the castle. _

"_What?" a familiar hand covered her mouth and roughly pulled her farther away. _

"_What are you doing Sukoshi? We have to fight! Where's Ichigo?" Yuki screamed._

"_Be quiet!" Sukoshi snapped "we have to leave, there all gone; it wouldn't do any good to get ourselves killed too." _

"_But…" Yuki whispered watching in horror as her family was slaughtered and her home burned to the ground. _

"_I'm sorry, please forgive me!" She yelled to back as tears streamed down her face. _

_She ran to catch up with Sukoshi and silently cried; ashamed with herself for being such a coward at a time like this._

_*End Flashback*_

"After that me and Sukoshi fled to the human world in disguises and stayed in a shelter for homeless children in America. Eventually people started to notice how after three years we looked exactly the same. So we packed our thing and put ourselves up for adoption jumping from family to family in fear of our secret being found out. Eventually it was too dangerous for us to stay together. It got to the point where everyone recognized _'the siblings that never aged'_ and I caught the nearest plane to Japan to escape. I don't know what happened to Sukoshi."

Yuki finished sadly. "We'll find him" I said determinedly "what?" Kohaku asked confused.

"He's my brother too and I want to see if he's alright; after everything is sorted out with Kaede and Louise we'll start searching."

Yuki pulled me into a bear hug "oh! Thank you ani-chan! Thank you!"

Kohaku shook his head and smiled.

I think this is what they call '_taking on more than you can handle.'_

Boy if my plate wasn't full.

_A/n Alright, I hope you liked this chapter! I wanted to reveal a bit more about Ichigo's so certain events will make more sense in future chapters. Also sorry if there are a lot of grammatical errors I was just too tired to check it. Anyway please review and give me your thoughts about bringing in an OC character for Shiro. I kind of feel bad that he's all by himself. :D_


	17. Chapter 17

As you all have probably realized, since it's been a while since I last updated, I am discontinuing this fic. I don't have anymore inspiration for this story but for someone who does this **is** up for adoption. Thank you to everyone who bothered to read this story and sorry if I dissapointed you.


End file.
